Unique Trilogy 2: Tensions Run High
by Amaranth33
Summary: Sally, Alex are back, this time Sally's family come into the picture to ruin things and reign terror. Sequel to Living in Another Dimension and 2nd of the Unique Trilogy. May be rated M for later chapters that will have more violence and dark themes
1. Chapter 1: Wake Up Call

Chapter 1 Wake Up Call

Sally and Dib walked to school together holding hands. It has been two weeks since Zim's near victory.

"Have you seen Alex lately?" Dib asked her as they walked.

"No. She hasn't been at the apartment. I went and brought her clothes last week though and Gir and I have been food shopping. I don't think she's left Zim's side much, as far as I know she hasn't left the medical part of his base at all." Sally answered.

"She's really worried isn't she?" Dib asked.

"Yes. I'm just glad that he's alive really. May not want him to take over the Earth but sure as heck wouldn't want him dead." Sally answered. Dib nodded in agreement. They stopped talking about it when they got closer to the school and walked to their lockers together. People were still talking about the two and becoming an "item" and watching them. No one really thought Dib would get a girlfriend, especially a girl as pretty as Sally whom many said behind her back was unnaturally so the way Mr. Sharp (Dev) was handsome.

They went into class and took their seats.

"Will Zim and Alex be at school today?" Dev asked them as they walked in.

"No. I doubt it." Dib answered.

"And can you tell me why not?" He asked.

"Alex still has mono and Zim has been having surgery." Sally answered and decided to stop by Zim's house to tell Alex this so she and Zim would be able to confirm it but for now she and Dib went to their teachers to let them know and gather their work and turn it in for them. They were glad that the school system didn't keep up with attendance as long as their grades stayed up so Alex did both her homework and Zim's so his grades wouldn't fall either, and besides doing various thing to help Gir or the computer she had a lot of time on her hands by sticking around. She was glad that they could type up their work so she didn't have to worry about knowing how to write in Zim's handwriting.

While Sally and Dib were in school Alex was searching through a medicine cabinet for the medication that the computer had indicated and put the proper amount in a syringe and put it in the IV so it would be injected into Zim. She was glad that there was less medication needed and the computer gave approximate wake up time every so often along with the condition he was currently in. Alex had almost had a panic attack about six days ago because he had fallen under critical condition and she was afraid she would kill him as she followed the directions the computer gave her.

"Condition stable, approximate wake up time twelve hours." The computer said.

"Really?" Alex asked surprised and glad.

"So far." The computer responded. She just nodded in response and went back to what she was doing like checking the feeding tube and the IV and recording when she gave him his last medication.

"You are very patient. You should become a nurse." The computer said randomly. Alex noticed how bored the computer seemed to be by not being ordered around all the time to do various things so they would often get into a few conversations over the past two weeks.

"I'm really not patient enough for that." Alex responded.

"Just for those you love." The computer stated.

"Yes." She admitted without thinking. She was surprised to find herself admitting this but knew the computer would not tell Zim, or at least she hopped he didn't tell Zim that, she wanted to tell Zim herself, just not yet. She didn't know when, but she knew she wouldn't now or anytime very soon.

Sally walked into the room and said, "Hey there. Brought your work and I should let you know that we told your teachers that you had mono and Zim needed surgery. Which that part was true. How's he doing?" Sally asked giving Alex their assignments.

"Stable and so far twelve more hours give or take." Alex answered.

"Have you been getting any sleep?" Sally asked her noticing how terrible Alex looked.

"Of course I am." Alex lied and noticed the skeptic look on Sally's face and added, "Okay so I haven't been sleeping too well lately."

"Get some sleep please. I'll see you later." Sally answered and left. Alex just nodded in response and sat down and started on the work. It's not like it took her very long, their standards in school were lower in this world than the standards Alex was use to so it was a day at the park for her and Sally. She finished both of their work in an hour or so and fell asleep with her head on Zim's bed.

While she slept the computer piped up, "Wake up time, thirty seconds."

Alex slept through this and Zim's eyes slowly opened after forty seconds after that. He felt like he was full of lead and had trouble moving. He turned his head to see someone sitting next to his bed with their head on the bed. Once his vision cleared he recognized the person as Alex.

He slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position and Alex immediately woke up. A smile lit up on her face as she said, "You're awake! How do you feel? Do you need anything?"

"Yes I'm awake. I feel like my body is full of lead and no I don't need anything." Zim answered after he found his voice.

"You look horrible." Zim told her frankly.

"Well thanks, it's this new look I'm working on." Alex said sarcastically.

"How long have I been out?" He asked.

"About two weeks." Alex answered.

"Two weeks?" He nearly shouted and sat up faster and hissed in pain from his side.

"Don't overexert yourself." Alex said to him.

"How long have you been here?" Zim asked he noticed a blush cross Alex's face and said, "Um, just as long as you have been out."

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"I wanted to make sure you'd be okay." She answered.

"There were many things that Gir would have needed to do that I couldn't do to keep you alive. Although Gir is competent in certain things he would not have been suitable in certain tasks like following directions for surgery or proper dosages of medication." The computer said to back Alex up.

"Thanks for the backup computer." Alex said.

"Wait, you performed surgery on me?" Zim demanded.

"Well it was either that or let you bleed to death." She countered.

He had nothing to say to that in response. A realization hit him, Alex had been taking care of him almost nonstop and hasn't seemed to really leave his side.

"Oh and Dib and Sally said they would catch us up to speed and brought our homework and class work but don't worry about doing two weeks worth of work I did both of our work and sent it to them so we'd stay caught up but they're going to catch us up to speed just in case." Alex added while searching through the one of the cabinets and pulled out a bottle and put it in a syringe. The computer had given her directions on a specific medication to give to Zim when he woke up and injected it into his IV.

"What's that?" Zim asked.

"It's a relaxant. Help to keep you from overexerting yourself so you can finish healing faster." She explained.

"The computer explained these things to you didn't it?" Zim asked with a smirk.

"Most of it yes but relaxing when you're healing is common sense to help you." Alex responded and added, "I'm not afraid to admit when I am ignorant in certain fields and medical and technical fields are definitely not my forte unless it is broken bones and basics."

"You are not good with the medical field and yet you performed surgery on me." Zim said looking like he was going to pass out.

"I know how to follow directions when I want to thank you very much. I did what I had to do when I had to do it. But if it bothers you then you can just tell me to leave and forget about it." She responded.

"No, it's okay. I should be thanking you." Zim said. Alex smiled, it was rare to see this side of Zim, she found his normal side entertaining, but she also liked the calmer more sincere side of him.

"Why did you do my homework for me too?" Zim asked.

"Well it's not like it's hard and I didn't think you needed two weeks worth of homework, tests and class work to do when you woke up so I just added it to my own and either sent them via email or Sally/Dib mail." Alex explained with a shrug, "Not like it was hard."

He chuckled; amused with the way of saying that she sent the work with Sally and Dib. Gir fell down from the ventilation system above and landed on Alex's lap.

"Hi mistress." Gir said with a smile. Gir had gone back to his hyper self when Alex told him that Zim would live and explained why Gir needed to stay out of the way. He listened and obeyed her.

"Gir I've told you I'm not yours or anyone mistress and you know my name." Alex said with a sigh and turned Gir's head to Zim so Gir could see that Zim was awake.

"Master!" Gir said and jumped up to jump on Zim and hug him but Alex kept a hold of the little robots head so he couldn't go anywhere.

"You can't jump on Zim or attack hug him until he's fully recovered. Gentle hugs." Alex said, not even phased by Gir's behavior and already learning how to get Gir to obey without becoming distracted…well most of the time.

"Careful and gentle but I can still hug?" Gir asked.

"Yes if Zim lets you." Alex answered giving Zim a 'just let him hug you' look.

"Alright." Zim answered.

"Yay!" Gir said and climbed from Alex's lap onto the bed and walked up to Zim and gave him a gentle hug. Zim was surprised that Gir actually listened and did as Alex said. Gir then plopped down and curled up next to Zim with his head on Zim's leg and fell asleep with a smile.

"How did you get Gir to listen to you?" Zim asked Alex, knowing that when Gir was asleep it could be hard to wake him up.

"Gir is like a child, an ADHD child. You need patients but the thing with children is even if they don't always listen they still look up to you, being the smarter and older one. To keep them on track you need to often bribe them, which I'm sure you've learned, but keeping Gir from attack hugging you the way he wanted I needed to tell him why he couldn't, you're not fully recovered and he can plainly see that you are hurt, but still let him hug you if he restrains himself so he still gets what he wants as long as he controls himself." Alex explained.

"So you need parenting skills to keep Gir in control?" Zim asked.

"More or less but all parents learn when they first have children, Gir is sort of like your first child but being just you "raising him," so to speak and him being as hyper as he is and having a hard time staying on track it's harder." Alex answered.

Sally and Dib sat in Dib's living room working on homework together when the phone rang. Dib made no move to get it until there was a shout from upstairs from Gaz yelling, "Answer the damn phone!"

Dib got up and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Zim's awake!" Alex said, she couldn't hide the happiness in her voice very well despite the fact that she tried to.

"Really? Okay should we come over to brief you on school?" Dib asked.

Alex turned to Zim and asked him.

"The Dib worm? Coming into my base? No way." Zim answered.

"Come on Zim we need to get caught up and they can help us so we know what story to give our teachers. It'll only be for a little bit, once their finished Sally and I will get Dib out. We already have a plan." Alex insisted nicely with a small smile and added, "Please?"

Dib and Sally were listening on speakerphone.

"What?" Dib asked Sally referring to what Alex had said.

"Hey at least if Zim says yes then you'll have a chance to go into his base without getting caught in a trap or a muffin getting shot at your head." Sally said with an innocent smile that Dib couldn't resist. He kissed her and said, "Okay, okay." She smiled.

"Fine, but the minute they are finished I want them out." Zim said. Alex gave a small smile and said, "Thank you. You're the best."

Zim smiled a little at that while Alex turned back to the phone and said that it was okay. She hung up and said, "They are on their way over."

He just nodded and said, "So you think I'm the best?"

"Well that phrase can be taken in many different ways so it would depend on what you mean. In many ways I would consider you to be "the best" but then there are other things to consider like patients. You aren't the most patient person on the universe, so I wouldn't consider you to be "the best" when it comes to that." Alex said vaguely.

"Alright Miss Literal and Vague one." Zim said rolling his eyes.

**Did you really think I would actually kill off Zim?**


	2. Chapter 2: Returning to Skool

Chapter 2 Returning to Skool

Alex walked with Zim to school the next day, she had stayed another night to make sure he knew what he needed to take and what all he had missed in terms of his house and so on. They met Sally and Dib on the way, of course Dib and Zim argued about something or baited each other.

Alex and Sally walked ahead not wanting to get between their arguing they had two weeks worth of it they were going to make up for weather they actually noticed this or not.

The computer had made up doctors notes for Alex and Zim and they gave them to the office so they could take care of it and the four headed to their own lockers and to homeroom.

"Alex, Zim could you stay after class please?" Dev said when they took their seats.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Zim said

"If I have to." Alex said boredly and put her head on the desk to sleep. The lack of sleep was starting to catch up with her.

"Don't fall asleep Alex. I realize you have been sick but please try not to fall asleep. If you still need sleep then you should be at home." Dev said.

"I don't want to miss anymore school." Alex responded and lifted her head off the table but making a very dramatic and entertaining show about it by making it look like her head was made of lead and it was difficult to get it off the desk.

When she finally did sit up Dev gave her an unamused look, despite the fact that students around her were laughing, and said, "Are you quite done?"

"Oh, oh no." Alex said as her head leaned forward and hit the desk again.

"It seems my head does not want to stay up today." She said.

"I hate to give you detention on your first day back from being sick but it seems that your attitude has not had any improvement so I will be seeing you this afternoon for detention." Dev said simply.

"Whatever." Alex answered and half listened to him while he went over a new lesson. The bell had rung for lunch and Alex and Zim went to the teacher's desk.

"I see that all of your work has been done and turned in, as usual everything is correct I just need to know if you need some extra time on anything you may have questions on." Dev said.

"No." Zim said simply.

"I think Dib and Sally have been helping us keep up with everything just fine." Alex answered.

"Fine. Let me know if you do." Dev answered and let them go.

Dib and Sally were outside of the room waiting for them. It seemed that Dib and Zim could at least tolerate being around each other with minimal arguing and accusations but they were still far away from friends but at least they could tolerate sitting at a lunch table together. Alex and Sally sat at their usual table outside and Dib and Zim joined them. They were quiet for a while.

"So prom is coming." Sally said.

"So?" Alex asked.

"We need to go dress shopping." She answered.

"Dresses? Really? Can you see me in a dress?" Alex asked.

"Um well no not really." Sally said and added, "But that's not the point."

"I don't plan on going to prom sorry. That stuff isn't really my thing." Alex said simply.

"Oh come on we can go as a little group, you wanted a normal life didn't you? Prom is part of being a normal teenager." Sally said.

"I'd rather not be in a hot, crowded room where the music is crap and so loud you can't even hear yourself think while wearing a restricting fancy dress that your own sweat will ruin anyways." Alex answered.

"I saw the building the it is supposed to be at, it is not small enough to be very hot or crowded and there are places you can go so the music isn't so loud and come on every girl needs one fancy dress." Sally said.

"If I think about it will you leave me alone?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Sally said satisfied and turned to the boys and said, "Are you two going?"

"Uh, I don't know." Dib said.

"No." Zim said simply.

"So what all of you are just going to make me go by myself?" Sally asked.

"I'll go with you." Dib said immediately. Sally smiled and kissed him.

"PDA." Alex said.

"Oh please don't even go there." Sally said rolling her eyes.

"Come on you two come with us, it won't be as bad as you think Alex. They will have live performances you should sign up to perform. Come on it'll be fun, just a night of putting differences to the side and having fun. Just one night it won't kill you." Sally said to them.

"One I am not performing, and two I bet it could kill me." Alex said. Sally knew what Alex was talking about, Alex was very claustrophobic to the point of not being able to ride an elevator for more than a minute before becoming paranoid and twitchy even if she was alone in the elevator.

"I'll show you where it's being held, it will not be as bad as you think I promise." Sally said to her.

"Okay, I'll see the place and decide." Alex answered.

Zim thought about it.

"It'll be a good time to study human behavior. Teenagers are the hardest to understand because it's right between adulthood and childhood. It would be a perfect opportunity to learn about the most crucial times of a humans life." Sally added.

"I'll think about it." Zim growled so Sally would leave him alone.

"I'll take that for now." Sally answered.

They got up when the bell rang and headed to class. Alex noticed Gaz getting up from her table there were three other girls with her that she had never seen before.

_They must have transferred._ She figured as she headed to Chorus to find that all three of them were in Chorus with her as well. There were several new students, two new Altos, two of the girls that had sat with Gaz were singing Soprano with Alex and the other girl was singing Tenor, she was the only girl doing so but they did need Tenors.

"Hi, you must be Alex." One of the new girls said. She had curly brown hair that came to her shoulders, brown eyes and pale skin with a smile on her face.

"Hi you are…?"

"I'm Kat. This is Sam." Kat said introducing Alex to her friend Sam who had dark blue hair just above her shoulders and her bangs were cut in a way that they fell in her face.

"Hi Kat, hi Sam." Alex said wondering why she knew her name.

"The teacher was worried about you, you've had mono right?" Sam said noting that Kat did not explain how she knew her name.

"Oh okay." Alex answered.

Sally and Dib continued to work together on a new project in class while Zim started on his own, working alone like he preferred.

"Alex do you have time after class to catch up?" The Chorus teacher asked her.

"I've been keeping up and I have detention anyways." Alex answered.

"It's your first day and you already have detention?" He asked.

"Yeah." She answered with a shrug.

"Well good luck." He answered as she left and talked over the soprano parts with Kat and Sam on her way to her locker.

They left with the other girl who had sat with them at lunch and the two new Altos as Sally and Dib walked up to Alex's locker. Sally and Alex had a silent conversation with facial expressions while Zim and Dib gave them confused expressions.

"What are you two having a silent conversation?" Zim asked.

"What? Of course not doing things like that is hard." Sally said shrugging and put her books in her bag.

"Well have fun in detention." Zim said and walked off.

"You go on Dib, I'll catch up." Sally said to him. He gave her a confused expression but headed on. Alex and Sally stepped to the side.

"I'll come by in a little while to check on you okay?" Sally asked her,

"No it'll be okay. We'll just ignore each other and it'll all be okay." Alex said.

"Oh please you two fight worse than Zim and Dib, the difference is you two actually cause problems when you do." Sally said.

"One time, and that was his fault." Alex said.

"Regardless, he does this on purpose. If he does something that makes you angry then just ignore him okay? Don't let him bait you it's harder for you to ignore him than it is me so ignore him and anything he says unless it is what you have to do for detention." Sally answered.

"I will." Alex insisted.

"Okay. See you later." Sally answered and went to catch up with Dib.

"What was that about?" Dib asked.

"Just warning Alex about her attitude, I highly doubt she wants more detention." Sally answered.

"Oh." He answered but was sure that there was more that she wasn't telling him. For one thing she looked worried, or to him she did, he wasn't always sure since Sally was so mysterious most of the time.

"You okay? You seem worried." He asked her.

"I do? Oh I guess I am a little bit." She admitted.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm not really sure yet." She said.

"Well I'm here if you need to talk about whatever it is." He said. She gave him a small smile and said, "Thanks."

Alex went to the classroom to find that Dev was not there yet so she sat in her normal seat and waited.

After a total of two minutes had passed Alex had fallen asleep and eight minutes later Dev walked in and sat in the desk in front of Alex and stared at her, knowing it would bother her even if she had already woken up, being a light sleeper for multiple reasons. He had no real interest in Alex, he simply found it fun to fight with her and irritate her. More than anything he hated her even more than Sally, Alex managed to irritate pretty much anyone she came into contact with if she choose but before she had even opened her mouth Dev hated her for several reasons that he noticed about her immediately. She was Sally's best friend and did anything she could to help her. Her abilities held much more power than it seemed if she only used them instead of trying to hide them and smother them and the fact that she did manage to irritate him.

No one, not even Sally could irritate him but Alex's disrespectful attitude and strong nature got on his nerves. Nothing he did hurt her as far as he could tell, most of the time it only made her angrier and more dangerous towards him. She consistently degraded and disrespected him in front of others and didn't care what so ever. He didn't care that someone did it; it was that after two years she continued to do so and show anyone who was a threat to her disrespect if she didn't like them. She needed to learn her place just like his sister did.

"Quit staring at me Dev." Alex said from the desk.

"Then get up." He responded.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because technically I am your teacher and you should show respect by doing as I say." He said. She made a big show of getting her head off the table and said, "I don't care if you ended up ruling every world and dimension I could get to I would still refuse to respect you. You have given me no reason to respect you."

He ignored her and said, "So how's my little sister? Is she wreaking havoc, leasing anyone into doing anything bad or even seducing anyone?"

"It's none of your business what Sally does, besides you should know we've spotted you stalking. You know it's one thing being a stalker because you believe it is the only way to win someone's affection, it's another stalking your sister, that is both creepy and gross. What would your dad think of that?" Alex responded.

She could see his irritation and took pleasure in the fact that she was getting to him.

"I will not let your comments get to me." He answered.

"Looks like you already have." She said with a smirk. His eyes changed from blue to red immediately and right back to blue.

"So it seems you don't feel like telling me weather Sally has done anything worth knowing besides seducing that Membrane boy." He said.

"She did not seduce him, he likes her for who she is." Alex snapped.

"But does he know that she's half demon?" He asked, he saw the answer on Alex's face and took note of it and started to form a plan.

"Is this all you want? Can I leave?" Alex asked.

"Fine, I know all I need to know. See you tomorrow." He said. Alex left quickly.


	3. Chapter 3: Cafeteria Food and Dresses

Chapter 3 Cafeteria Food and Dresses

The week was fairly uneventful for everyone and they were glad for a three-day weekend since Monday was off for some obscure holiday, someone's Birthday. It was around the time that Alex and Sally were use to it being Martin Luther King Junior's birthday, but since, however similar the history of this world was to the present of Alex and Sally's world, it was still another dimension, which meant that not everything was exactly the same.

"He actually thought I would seduce anyone? Really?" Sally asked Alex as they sat at the table Friday morning before school.

"This is like the fifth time of asking and yes that is what he said so I'm assuming he thought so." Alex said with her head on the table and sipping her chocolate milk. Alex was the way with chocolate milk in the mornings as Sally was with coffee; if they didn't have it then it would not be a good day for anyone around them.

"Sorry, I just find it completely absurd." Sally said.

"Well it's your brother, as far as I've known him he seems to be an absurd kind of person." Alex responded.

"How does that make sense?" Sally asked.

"Everything he says or does is completely absurd." Alex responded.

"I guess so." Sally answered with a shrug.

"Thank God it's Friday." Alex said.

"I know and a three day weekend, but what the heck are you wining about you missed two weeks right after Christmas break." Sally argued.

"Yeah being sick and I still had work to do I just wasn't in school." Alex responded.

"And taking care of your boyfriend." Sally said teasingly.

"He's not my boyfriend." Alex said immediately.

"Yet." Sally muttered.

"Like he would ever even consider something like that." Alex responded.

"You don't know that. Besides once I tell him that you are going to prom he'll definitely go." Sally said with a smirk.

"Yeah right. Can you honestly see Zim wanting to go to prom? He hates people more than I do." She said rolling her eyes.

"You'll see." Sally answered.

Later after their first class during lunch Sally brought up prom again.

"So have you decided weather you were going to go to prom Zim?" She asked him.

"What? Oh, no I haven't decided." Zim said simply trying to drop the subject.

"Well Alex is going, and I doubt she would want to be a third wheel. Won't you go so you two can both go stag?" Sally asked.

"How would that be any different than if-

"Hold on Dib, I'll answer that later." Sally cut him off before he could finish his question and he caught on.

"Come on Zim, it'll be fun, don't make Alex be there without a friend." Sally said.

"She has you." He responded.

"But then that'll make her be a third wheel and I'll be with Dib." Sally answered.

"If I go will you shut up and leave me alone?" Zim demanded.

"Yes." Sally answered.

"Fine. I'll go." He answered.

"Good, as dates?" Sally asked hopefully. Alex let out a sigh and said, "Will you give that a rest?"

"As dates?" Zim asked slightly confused.

"Yeah, like what me and Dib are doing, going together as dates, some go together as just friends but they still do the whole going to dinner together and so on. We all can go as like a double date." Sally explained. She was determined to see Zim and Alex together.

"How is that any different than if they went stag with us?" Dib asked.

"I just made it seem as if there were a difference to get Zim to say he'd go, or you two can just show up on your own." Sally explained.

"Sneaky dirt-child." Zim muttered.

"Sally we can show up on our own." Alex said.

"I know but then you won't show." She replied.

Alex rolled here eyes and went back to poking at her food. It was something black that moved like jelly and all of them were sure that it wasn't supposed to do that, whatever it was.

"Um, what's with the gloves?" Dib asked her.

"I don't want this stuff touching my hands, it might melt my skin or something." Alex said and poked at the food again. It rose up and snatched her fork from her hands and ate it with some sort of mouth. That startled Alex so badly that she had jumped about ten feet in the air and gripping the pole above them with a yelp.

"See? I was right to wear gloves, that could have touched me and melted my skin or something, or tried to eat my finger." Alex said and looked at her glove to see that it was smoking. She quickly shook it off. The glove landed on the black goop and it rose up again and snatched the glove and started to eat it as well.

Zim and Dib both moved their food away from themselves and the three blobs tried to eat each other until Zim's succeeded in eating Dib and Alex's. Zim poked Dib with his spoon and said, "See? Even my food is the superior being."

"What?" Dib asked with an eyebrow raised.

"See? My food ate yours, even my food is superior." He said.

"Oh shut up." Dib said rolling his eyes.

"From now on, I'm bringing my own food." Alex said getting down and started feeding Zim's blob the rest of her food. Sally watched the blob and said, "It's almost cute."

"I agree with Alex, no more school food." Zim and Dib said in unison as the four watched the blob start to move off of the plate. Sally looked inside to see some similar blobs eating each other and crawling away, but most of the students didn't pay much attention to them.

"What is wrong with these people? Do they not see the cannibalistic food crawling around and eating everything?" She asked.

"You've been here long enough to know that this version of Earth, most people don't notice." Dib said.

"Well yeah bubbling food and food that moves, we had problems with that too but these things are crawling off their plates and eating each other. Alex's ate a fork before Zim's ate it." She said.

"That's just how a lot of people are, very oblivious and stupid." Zim answered.

"Even cannibal food. I just hope they don't start trying to eat others." Alex answered as a scream was emitted from inside the cafeteria. They looked inside to see Melvin being attacked by a blob that had gotten bigger from eating so much. It was now the size of a Great Dane and trying to eat his leg.

"You had to say something didn't you?" Dib asked her as they watched his friends beat the blob back with their trays.

Suddenly the blob exploded sending black goop all over the cafeteria and the people inside. The saw Dev at the door with his eyes glowing red a little. Alex and Sally knew he had caused that but at least Melvin was okay besides goop all over himself and his jeans leg torn a little bit from the blob trying to eat him.

"A student nearly getting eaten by cannibal blobs, just another day at school." Dib said.

Later after school Sally tried to drag Alex to the mall to start looking for dresses for prom. Prom was one thing that Sally was excited for, she liked formal wear and prom gave her the perfect excuse to try on dresses and wear them.

"We had food today that nearly ate a student and the first thing you think about when we get out of school is dresses. I want to go home and eat something." Alex wined while Sally tried dragging her in the direction of the mall once outside of the building.

"We can get food there. Hey Dib, Zim do you two wanna come along?" Sally asked.

"I would love to but I have something to do that is not that." Dib said. Sally gave an amused smile and turned to Zim and said, "What about you?"

"No." Zim said and left.

"Okay then." She said and drug Alex along. Alex gave Dib and Zim a pleading look and called out to them, "Help me! Don't leave me with her! I don't wanna dress shop!"

Dib gave her an apologetic look and walked faster towards home.

Zim laughed and gave her a wave and headed home.

"You are so evil Zim!" Alex yelled at him as Sally drug her around the corner. Zim laughed and continued to walk home. He couldn't help but be amused by Alex begging them for help simply because of dress shopping but he had also never been shopping so he doesn't know what it's like for those who don't like it.

The minute they went into the section with the dresses Sally started pulling out dresses in various sizes so they could figure out what sizes they were and drug Alex into the dressing room and threw dresses at her and went into one of her own. Alex tried on the dresses and found the general size range she was in but had yet to find a dress that she liked.

They looked around several stores and Sally found her dress. It was a little poofy at the bottom and a royal blue that got lighter as it went up. It was strapless and was very pretty.

"Are you happy now?" Alex asked her while they ate…again.

"Not until we find you a dress." Sally answered.

"Come on Sally we have months." Alex wined.

"But all of the other girls will be after dresses by then, we have to get ours now." Sally said.

"Please just one more store." Sally begged.

"Fine." Alex said grudgingly and finished eating before they got up and headed to the last store. Sally kept giving Alex dresses and put up the ones that were definite no's and showed Sally the ones that were a possibility. She found one more dress. It was one that seemed to be form fitting, a dark red with some lines of shininess on it. She handed it to her and she put it on and came out in it.

"Woo sexy." Sally commented.

"I don't know." Alex said.

"Come on it looks great on you and you will never find a dress that you love because you don't like dresses." Sally pointed out.

"I guess you have a point. And it is one of the least expensive dresses." Alex said.

"So the sexy red dress to get your man on prom night." Sally said. Alex blushed and said, "Shut up."

She changed back and bought the dress and the two headed home. It was around nine o'clock by the time they got home. Alex flopped on the futon and glared at Sally.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad and we got the hard part over with. I've already made hair appointments and all we need now is the jewelry, shoes and make up." Sally answered.

"You can't be serious." Alex said.

"Oh I am serious. This is prom we are going all out." Sally answered.

"Might as well tear my wings off while you're at it, how do you propose I hide my wings anyways?" Alex asked.

""Don't worry, I can hide them the same way I hide my own and later on after prom we can have our own version where we don't have to hide them." Sally said.

Alex sighed; she couldn't win.

The two watched a few movies before bed and talked all night.

"So what did you do for two weeks at Zim's?" Sally asked her.

"Homework, anything the computer told me to do to keep up with things in the house and take care of Zim and play with Gir." Alex answered.

"So didn't you say that Zim had needed surgery? You performed surgery on him? How did that go?" Sally asked laughing.

"Hey the computer gave me directions it went fine." Alex protested.

"As long as it wasn't brain surgery, that would have easily been screwed up if you did it." Sally teased.

"Be quiet, if I have proper directions then I can do that stuff. Stop making fun of me!" Alex said over dramatically.

"Drama queen." Sally said rolling her eyes.

Alex let out a huff and pulled out her notebook and started writing in it.

"What song are you writing now?" Sally asked.

"It's a mix of personal and fake." Alex answered.

"What's it called?" Sally asked.

"Super Psycho Love." Alex answered (note this song is originally by Simon Curtis, I cannot write songs to save my life, I own none of the songs featured).


	4. Chapter 4: Prom is Finally Here

Chapter 4 Prom is Finally Here

Everyone was going insane because of prom. The girls were giggly and crazy with trying to get boys to ask them to go. One of Sally's classmates was rambling in her ear during science about a boy she wanted to ask her to go to the point where Sally snapped at her.

"Ask him to go with you! Be independent and take the initiative." Sally snapped at her. Sally, Alex, Dib and Zim had already gotten everything out of the way and finished a month ago, now it being the week of prom they were glad they did and had fun laughing at the others who were scrambling, or at least all four except Zim. He had been acting differently, he seemed to be even more impatient than usual and he was more quiet, brooding and angry.

When he left school without a word that was when Alex became more worried about him.

"Zim didn't say anything before leaving." Alex said.

"Yeah, that's kind of weird since he'll at least say 'later' or something before dashing off. Wonder what's wrong." Sally answered.

"Maybe he's working on another plan and it's not working." Dib suggested.

"No. This is different. Something is on his mind. I'm going to go ask him about it." Alex said and gave them a wave and followed after Zim.

"Hey Zim wait up!" She called running down the sidewalk to catch up.

"Wonder how well this'll work." Dib said as he and Sally walked together back to Dib's house and talked over rides since they would rather not walk to prom in formal wear. Alex was determined that if they finished dinner early then they should go hang out at the mall until prom and go play laser tag after.

"Who knows." Sally said with a shrug and started working on homework.

"Zim? What's wrong?" Alex asked when she caught up.

"What?" He asked.

"You okay? It seems that you've been in a bad mood lately. Is everything okay?" Alex asked him.

He shrugged and said, "Why do you care?"

"Because we're friends right? I care about my friends and if there is anything I can do to make things better then I'll do it." Alex answered and then asked, "It wouldn't have anything to do with your mission or anything would it?"

"No and there's nothing wrong, I just think this whole prom thing is stupid." He growled.

"Me too, but we could be wrong, we might have fun, and I've successfully talked Sally into playing Laser Tag afterwards so we can run around and shoot each other just for fun in formal wear. I think it'll be interesting." She answered.

"Laser Tag? But aren't they fake?" He asked.

"Well yeah but it's still fun, gives all the fun of shooting each other without actually hurting anyone…. wait that sounded bad." She answered.

"It did. Even if destruction is nice." Zim answered. Alex could picture Zim saying that in an eccentric way that he did some phrases and laughed at the thought.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Sorry I just pictured you saying that in the dramatic eccentric way that you say some phrases or words and so on." She answered.

"Like this? Destruction is NICE!" Zim said with a small smile. Alex laughed and said, "Yes exactly like that."

"Well if anything is bothering you, if you need to vent, rant or just talk about it or anything, you know where to find me. I have to get to work so see you later." Alex said.

"You're still working?" He asked.

"Yes of course we still have jobs we just have obscure hours of working." Alex responded and gave a wave as she left.

He felt a little bit better and wondered why. The anger had melted away the minute he heard her calling his name and the reason she had run to catch up with him was to see if he was okay. She had been concerned about him.

Sally finished her homework and headed to work as well. She had quit her first job and worked with Alex at one of the clothing stores in the mall.

"So did you catch up to Zim?" Sally asked Alex once she got there.

"Yeah." Alex answered.

"Is he okay?" Sally asked.

"I don't know he didn't seem to want to tell me but I did manage to get a small smile out of him." Alex answered.

"And it made your stomach flutter and your heart soar." Sally stated flatly and went right to work before Alex could protest or respond in any way. She left Alex at the register with a blush darkening on her face.

Saturday finally came. Sally dragged Alex to get their hair done at around two and then drug her to get their make-up done right after that and the two went back home to finish getting dressed.

"I hate you for this." Alex said, her hair had grown out and Sally didn't let her whack it off until after prom so something pretty could be done with it.

"It's not that bad. There is very little make-up and your hair is pretty." Sally argued.

"The hairspray is so thick on my hair that it makes the tips stab at the back of my neck and the mascara is seriously irritating my lash line." Alex complained.

"Stop wining, you'll get used to it." Sally answered and went to her room to get her dress and everything else on. Alex did the same. The boys would be there any minute. Dib was able to use his dad's car but unfortunately for them his dad wanted them to come by in exchange. He seemed very excited that his son was participating in normal activities instead of paranormal studies.

The doorbell rang while Alex was putting her dress on. Sally went to get the door and let Zim in and said hi to him.

"Alex! Zim is here!" Sally called through the door.

"Okay, the fact that someone is here will not change my rate of getting this crap on." Alex called back.

"It's not crap." Sally argued.

"Jewelry, make-up and heels are useful in no way… okay heels are if you want to hurt someone but other than that this stuff is useful in no way shape or form so therefore it is crap. Now what were you going to do to hide the wings?" Alex responded opening the door when she was ready. She was having trouble with getting the necklace on as well and was getting angrier by the second because of it. Sally put her hand over Alex's wings and they started to retract into her back.

"Whoa that felt weird." Alex commented and went back to fighting the necklace.

"Oh for God's sake turn around." Sally said and got the necklace on her right.

"There." She answered. Alex turned to Zim and said, "Well don't you look snazzy."

There were other descriptions she would rather have given but she had no idea how he would have reacted to them so she kept all of the words such as, handsome, hot and a number of others, to herself.

Zim gave her a confused expression and Sally said, "Translation, you look good."

"Oh. Er, thank you." He said embarrassed now, not that it showed.

"You look nice Alex." He said to her, like Alex, there were plenty of other descriptions that came to his mind first but he also choose his words carefully. Alex wasn't as successful at hiding her embarrassment because a light blush crossed her face and she said, "Thank you."

There was a ring of the doorbell and Sally went to get it.

"Ooo don't you look good." Sally said to Dib at the door.

"You look more beautiful." Dib responded and they kissed.

"Okay don't start that right now are we not on a time sensitive mission?" Alex asked.

"Mission?" Sally asked.

"Yes, hurry up and get food, my stomach is eating itself." Alex answered.

"We have to stop by Dib's house." Sally answered.

"I haven't eaten all day. Fine I'll bring something with me." Alex answered and grabbed an apple and went out the door with the others.

"Wonder if we're allowed to take off our heels, I am not wearing these the entire time." Sally said.

"No way, even if we aren't allowed I'm taking them off." Alex agreed.

They pulled up next to Dib's house. It took a lot of convincing and begging to get Alex and Zim out of the car with Sally and Dib.

All four found Professor Membrane's behavior very odd. Alex and Sally had both only met him once and even found his excitement weird. He was acting like; well he was taking pictures of the group and being very friendly. Not that Professor Membrane wasn't anyways but he was talking Sally's head off.

"Excuse me Professor Membrane? I'm sorry to interrupt but we need to get to dinner." Alex cut in.

"Ah yes very well then off you go." He said and the four left and got in the car.

"So you still think this is going to be fun Sally?" Alex asked.

"Stay open-minded about it, there will be dancing and music and food and I did agree to laser tag didn't I? Sally countered.

"Fine." Alex said sitting back against her seat.

"Dad was acting really weird though." Dib commented.

"For once I must agree with you, he was acting very much out of character." Zim agreed.

"Maybe he was just excited about his first kid going to something like this." Alex said shrugging.

"It was still weird." Zim said.

Sally looked out the window to see a large amount of smoke rising.

"Hey looks like something is on fire." She commented. Dib took a brief look and continued driving. Zim looked out and said, "That is a lot of smoke."

Alex tried to see but where she was sitting she couldn't see anything so she scooted to the middle seat and looked out Zim's window leaning against the back of Sally's seat and over Zim. He watched her and his eyes trailed over her from her face to her hair and an urge to run his fingers through her hair came over him. His eyes trailed down her body from her shoulders to her feet and he found himself wanting to hold her.

"Oh, sorry didn't mean to invade your space." Alex said moving back to her seat. He wanted to pull her onto his lap and wrap his arms around her but he resisted the urge to do so and just looked out the window, regretting the decision to come to this thing. It was just a waste of time.

"Um, I should mention that I filled out a form for you two to get a picture together and a group picture of all of us." Sally said turning to them. Zim and Alex could see Dib hiding his amusement. He and Zim had both grudgingly made a truce earlier so they could put their differences aside so they won't be arguing the entire time but Zim did not hesitate in snapping at Dib, "Wipe that grin off your face Dib-worm."

That just made Dib laugh.

Alex just sighed and said, "Of course you did. Is there anything else you have failed to mention that we should know about?"

"Er, well I'm going to have the DJ play a special song and I would love it if you two would dance to it together. Please?" Sally asked.

"No." They both said in unison.

"Please? Just once? Just one dance and I will leave you both alone for a whole week." She promised. Alex and Zim both gave each other the same look and said, "Maybe."

"Fine, I can live with that for now." She answered.

"You are trying so hard." Dib told her.

"I know and it's fun." She answered.

Alex just rolled her eyes and got out of the car once they arrived at the restaurant. They went inside and were shown to their table. On the way there they had gotten at least a dozen complements from people about how nice they looked.

Zim started to enjoy himself a little bit and he managed to find an Earth food that he didn't mind eating and it was one of the first times he really noticed the differences between Alex and Sally's metabolisms. Sally took two bites of her food and handed it off to Alex who ate all of her food as well as Sally's.

"I hope there's food there, I'm still hungry and people are already staring at me for eating so much." Alex commented.

"This is so weird." Sally said.

"Weird?" Dib asked.

"Well, I'm sure Alex feels the same, but doing something like this, going to prom and other normal things for teenagers on Earth. It's only something we've imagined what it's like, and only dreamed about. Up until we came here it's been something we've tried to have. It's just alien to actually been living a normal life for this long. Especially long enough for Prom." She explained. Alex nodded in agreement and continued eating.


	5. Chapter 5: Song Surprise and Home Bases

Chapter 5 Song Surprise and Home Bases

There weren't very many people there yet when they arrived but music was already playing and teachers stood around there to chaperone. Alex, of course, headed to the table with food. Sally was busy trying to talk Dib into joining her on the dance floor to get everyone else to join in as well. Zim found a table and sat and Alex joined him when she got some food.

"You're like a black hole for food aren't you?" Zim asked her.

"I'm pretty sure we've had discussions about this before." Alex said giving him a bored look.

"I know but I have no idea what to do here." He responded.

"I know right? I think Sally has just gone crazy; she's been acting odd lately, girlier all at once. I mean I expected her to be girlier than me and become more so as we got used to the normal life but this is a lot all at once. I think it's some weird kind of character development." Alex responded.

More people started to come into the large room and started dancing. Sally was glad that she finally managed to get Dib to dance with her but when people started to crowd around they squeezed out of the crowd.

"Come on you two get up and come dance." Sally said to them.

They both looked at the large crowd of people dancing and in unison Zim said, "No." While Alex said, "Hell no."

"Come on you don't have to be in the crowd, dance outside the crowd." Sally wined and draped herself all over Alex.

"I don't dance." Zim said.

"I can't dance." Alex responded.

"Yes Alex you can dance, and yes Zim you will dance at least once because I will bother you two all night until you do, both of you. Of course not the entire time cause that would be irritating to Dib." She answered.

"At least come and get pictures over with while everyone is dancing." Dib added.

"Fine." Alex said with a sigh. Zim just got up and the four headed to the next room where pictures were being taken.

They had their pictures taken, one as a group, one with Dib and Sally together and one with Zim and Alex together, however it took a lot of convincing to get them to smile and look like a couple, Sally let the cameraman do that part this time but Sally and Dib both noticed genuine smiles on the two even if they would never admit it.

For the next few hours Sally had managed to talk Alex into dancing some with her while the boys sat at the table and for once they talked civilly towards each other as far as the girls could see. Both were determined to find out what they had talked about simply because they were nosy and knew it already.

At about eleven thirty Alex noticed Sally going up to the DJ. A large amount of students were off to go bowling or their hotels to try and get laid or something like that but there were still a lot of students left. She handed him a disk.

"What are you planning?" Zim, Dib and Alex asked in unison.

"I am planning to get those two to dance together." Sally said pointing to Alex and Zim.

"No." Zim said.

"Why are you so determined for us to dance?" Alex asked.

"Because it would be cute and besides Zim hasn't danced at all and Alex has only danced with me even though plenty of boys have asked and it obviously bugs you Zim." Sally answered. She was right, Alex had been asked a few times to dance, several others had started to come up to ask but were scared off by Zim's glare. Of course Alex, being the oblivious girl that she was when it came to that stuff, did not notice that. Anytime Sally and Alex would dance or she would be alone she had been asked as well.

Most of these boys were not in any of their classes so they didn't know them well enough to know that others thought they were freaks, all they saw was that they were pretty.

"It does not bug me." Zim snapped.

"Denial, you two go dance, now, please?" Sally asked.

"Will you leave us alone for the rest of the time if we do dance to whatever song it is you're requesting?" Zim asked.

"Yes, and Alex please don't kill me until after the dance okay?" Sally asked.

"Why would I?" Alex asked.

"Um, let's just say you'll know the song when you hear it." Sally said and pushed them to the dance floor as the song ended and the next one began and just as Sally said, Alex recognized it as one of her songs. She nearly whirled around to chase Sally down but remembered that Sally asked her not to until after the song was over. It was a slow song called "Your Guardian Angel" (originally by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus I own nothing!).

"Um is this you singing?" Zim asked as they awkwardly danced together with other couples around dancing but confused since they didn't recognize the song.

"Yeah." Alex answered.

"When did you record yourself singing?" He asked.

"I didn't. I had no idea that this was recorded." Alex answered and Zim realized that Sally had done this behind her back and chuckled, he found it funny.

"So is this one of those from the heart song or fake?" He asked.

"In the middle even if I didn't have anyone I was singing about the time that I had written it." She answered.

"You Earthanoids are so weird." He said.

"Says you, I think the word you're looking for is Earthlings, not Earthanoids." She said teasingly.

"Hm, yes that is easier to say." He commented.

"It's supposed to be, it's been used for a really long time." She answered continuing to tease him.

"Silence. I will use whatever words I choose." He responded.

"You do know that I'm not going to be quiet just because you said silence right?" She said.

"I know. I can try right?" He asked.

"You could ask me to be quiet if you want me to instead of order. I'm sure you're very much aware of how obedient I am." She said.

"I wonder if that could be changed." He responded with a sly smile.

"No. No one has succeeded yet, I don't think even the great Zim could change that." She responded.

"Eh, oh well." He said with a shrug. They became more relaxed with each other while dancing. Alex wanted them to stay that way forever, just talking and in each other's arms without a care in the world. She also really wanted to kiss Zim but she was afraid he would get mad about that so she refrained from it, not knowing that Zim wanted the same thing. He wanted to hold her closely and for everyone to go away and wanted to kiss her, although he thought that she would probably hit him or something the way she did when he said something stupid.

Sally and Dib danced together on the other side and talked.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure, go for it." She answered.

"Is, there something that you're keeping from me? I can't help but feel that you're keeping something important from me." Dib answered.

"Well I won't lie to you and say I'm not, but I'm not ready to tell you what it is yet." She answered.

"Well I don't like being in the dark, but I'll wait until you're ready to tell me whatever it is, you're not engaged or anything are you?" He asked. Sally giggled and said. "No nothing like that, it's more of I'm afraid of what you'll think so I just haven't worked up the courage yet."

"I guess I should tell you that since I don't know what it is I can't make any promises on my reaction." He said and added, "Not like they do in those stupid movies how the other would promise that it's okay and they'll always be by their side and then they get angry or run off therefore breaking a promise and lying."

"I'm glad you told me that." She answered. It wouldn't make telling him, if she decided to ever talk to him about her heritage, any easier but at least she knew that he wasn't going to be stupid and make a promise that he couldn't keep.

She rested her head on his head as he pulled her closer and they danced that way until the end of the song. Dib went with Sally to get her disk back and looked around for Alex and Zim.

They found them at the table.

"When did you record that?" Alex asked.

"Eh heh, heh. Um over the summer." Sally answered.

Alex just sighed.

"You're good you know." Dib commented.

"Er, thanks, but so is Sally, she's just too shy to do anything by herself." Alex said.

"I'm not a singer, you're the arts person." She answered.

"Whatever you say, can we go play laser tag now?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Dib and Sally said in unison.

"Yay!" She said and put her shoes on as they got their stuff and headed out the door.

"This is like a fantasy. Even with Sally bugging us I don't want this time to end." Alex said.

"Why?" Zim asked.

"Because you and Dib haven't argued at all, you're getting along for once and all in all it's been the best day I've ever had and I'm a skeptic and don't think that all of this will last." She explained.

"Yeah. Like you're going to fall and break your arm or something like that." Sally said to her. She shrugged.

"The best day you've ever had? How many of those have you had before?" Dib asked Alex.

"All days of my life considering, this is the third." Alex said.

"Yeah definitely the third." Sally agreed.

"What are the other two?" Zim asked.

"When we met." They said in unison.

"And New Years." Sally said and they knew what she meant. Dib hugged her.

"What about you Alex?" Dib asked her. She thought back on the other day she considered a best day, when she and Zim had kissed, but she wasn't going to admit that until she was sure if Zim's feelings and said, "My first kiss."

"Aw!" Sally gushed she knew who it was.

"Who was that?" Zim asked.

"It's a secret for now." Alex answered as she got out of the car with them and headed inside.

"Boys versus girls!" Sally chimed.

"Wait what?" Dib asked.

"For laser tag, boys versus girls, lets see how well you two work together." Alex said. She and Sally had already played laser tag at the place several times before since Sally used to work there and they had a system now, assuming their opponents didn't know about the fact that all teams had a home base and you could earn more points by shooting it, they had a system if they did as well but it wasn't as effective.

"No." Zim and Dib said in unison.

"Just the first round, then you two can choose the teams." Alex said and the two gave puppy looks and said, "Please?"

They both let out a sigh and said, "Fine."

"Yes!" They said with a high five.

"You should feel special, both of you we don't give puppy looks to just anyone." Alex said as they went in and put their vests on. Dib had only been here once and he was ten at the time so he didn't really remember, he had a feeling the girls had been counting on the fact that they may not know this course.

They waited for the people inside to finish up. They were the only ones getting ready to play.

"So how does this game work?" Zim asked.

"Shoot each other with the guns that keep your teams score at the points marked on the opponents vest. The vest lets you know that you've been hit and if you do get hit you won't be able to use the gun for like thirty seconds or something like that. You earn points by shooting your opponents and lose by getting hit." Sally explained

As the others left they prepared to go in when Alex decided to give them a tip but said it fast.

"And you can earn points if you hit the opponents home base and lose if your base gets shot." Alex added quickly as she ran into the course. It was dark with some black lights.

"Wait what about a home base?" Dib called as they ran in after Alex. Sally and Alex laughed and ran around leaving the boys to wonder.


	6. Chapter 6:Play Time

Chapter 6 Play Time

Alex and Sally switched back and forth walking around in a circle consistently shooting the home base or shooting the boys as they came around. Since they didn't know the game as well as Alex and Sally the girls won this round but when they played again it was the couple verses the awkward couple as Sally has started to call them and it was a descent match but Alex and Zim won by just a few points, most likely because Zim had very good aim since he started to calm down after a year or two of being on Earth.

"Remind me not to tick you off when you have a real gun in your hand." Alex said to him, he grinned showing his pointed teeth, they looked really menacing in the black light but it didn't bother Alex.

"I wouldn't shoot you." He replied.

They played a third game with the same teams and Sally and Dib won that round, also by just a few points. Now that Zim and Dib had played a few times and were learning various systems to work with, if they did another boys verses girls then it would be more evenly matched. Only after some pestering and reminding of how much she had pestered them did Sally agree to one last round. This time they switched teams with Dib and Alex verses Sally and Zim.

"This should be interesting." Sally commented as they went back into the course. By the time they came out they were done and checked the score, an even tie.

"Wow that is very rare." Sally commented.

"We're just that awesome." Alex said with a shrug and headed outside into the cool night air.

"Best games of laser tag ever, we need to figure out strategies to top it, like flips and challenges, things like that." Alex said.

"So pretty much the minute you get home you're going to start working on those to take down any opponents and end up only sharing them with Sally so you two can be the greatest laser tag partners ever." Zim concluded.

"Well I'd share some with you and Dib too but for the most part that is correct." Alex admitted.

"You know her too well." Sally said to Zim.

"Not really, there's a difference between knowing who you are now and who you were before we met like family and stuff like that, I know enough but there are still a lot of blanks." Zim said.

"Likewise." Alex said.

"Well who we were and who our families are or use to be doesn't define who we are as a person so unless it shows up then it's really not important." Sally said.

"Good point." Dib agreed which made her smile.

All four were generally quiet besides making sure that Zim and Dib had the stuff they needed since they had planned last-minute for all four to crash at Alex and Sally's apartment so Dib wouldn't be driving so late all over town.

A feeling of foreboding passed over all four, although neither knew why and none spoke up about for a long time.

"Is it just me or does anyone else have a sense of foreboding? I feel like one of the stupid teenagers out of a horror movie where they typically don't notice anything wrong until it's too late." Alex piped up.

"I feel it too." Dib said.

"Good so it's not just me." Zim said.

"You too?" Alex asked him. He nodded.

"Well that makes four and I don't like it. If all four of us have a feeling like that then either we're all crazy, which is very likely, or it's for good reason." Sally said, Alex knew what she meant and the two were both nervous about going home.

They casually made sure that they were the first to enter the room. All of the lights were off which was odd because they knew they had left one of the lights on. Sally flicked on a light to see someone sitting there. He has silver hair, blue tattoos on his arms and chest and fingerless gloves that had blades attached to them, similar to Freddy Kruger but they were attacked to the wrists and he had two of them. He looked over at them with bright piercing blue eyes. They seemed to pierce right through your soul with just a blank look.

He grinned showing his fangs and said, "Hello again Sally. Miss me?"

"No. What are you doing here?" She asked. Alex had never met the guy face-to-face but the description Sally had given when she told her about him was spot on, although a description like that, fangs, silver hair, piercing blue eyes and blades attached to fingerless gloves was a rare thing to see, you know something like that is just as common as a guy with blades on his fingers and brown fedora, horribly burned and a green and red sweater; it's just hard to come by someone like that.

"You of all people know why I'm here. But I did get a little surprise; I didn't expect you to have company. Noticing that there was someone else living with you was surprise enough but for both of you to be brining home boys, one being an Irken at that. So who're your friends?" He said.

"It's none of your business who they are, get out." Sally said.

"Let me see if I can figure this out, the hot blonde in red is your roommate and best friend now. You had to have met after I gave you a break so for that to happen I'm thinking a year. Knowing you she's different, in fact is that bird DNA I smell from you? Must have been raised in one of those secret labs with all the torture they put their experiments through yes I see the scars.

You two ended up here last fall I know that and by the look on the guy with scythe hair and the matching colors you two are dating. So you've got a boyfriend aw that makes you off the market, although that won't stop me from fooling around. He doesn't know everything about you does he? Last but not least the Irken, must have been sent here at least two years ago to prepare this planet for the armada but for that to not have happened after several years you must have been fairly reckless to not have taken over, or the armada is just incompetent, of course there is another possibility assuming you're the infamous Zim." He said and added, "And you and the mutant freak must have one of those stubborn relationships." He said looking at all of them.

"Shut up Henry. Get out of here before I whoop your ass again." Sally snapped.

"Sorry but I have orders to bring you home." He said.

"Oh really? From whom? I'm not going home." She responded.

"From God. He, like your father, thinks you should stay home, he doesn't care that you're different, you don't belong here, go home before you hurt your friends and your boyfriend." He responded. Sally's blood boiled.

"Go away, you aren't wanted here, leave Sally alone." Alex snapped.

"Play time isn't over sweetheart, its only beginning, stay out of the way if you want to live longer." Henry said to her.

"Oh please that is not the first time I've been told that, in the past few months alone." Alex said rolling her eyes.

"But unlike the revenge obsessed Tak and her idiot group of Irkens I don't play fair, I don't show up for a fight, you get in my way and I'll kill you in your sleep, unless they're pretty girls like you and Sally." He countered.

"What's with all the psycho, homicidal, perverts? I mean geez this is annoying." Sally snapped.

"Ah don't worry I'm the last new character besides your family being introduced and we'll be gone by the end of this part of the trilogy anyways." He said.

"Good, we really don't need this many new characters, I mean four new ones were introduced in the last one besides us and so far only one of the new ones has proven to be a character worth mentioning more than once or twice, and like you he is creepy and psycho." Alex responded.

"Don't forget the five new girls mentioned." Sally added.

"Yeah but I think they just come in and out when there needs to be comic relief or the writer wants to show that we have more friends or just something random like that." Alex said with a shrug.

"What the hell are you three talking about?" Zim and Dib asked in unison.

"I don't know, our writer is crazy and decided to break the fourth wall." Sally said shrugging.

"…This is strange, can we just get back to the story?" Dib asked.

"Oh right, yeah." They responded and before anyone could react Henry had knocked Sally into the wall.

"Hasn't our walls taken enough damage?" Sally asked after getting up and noticing the dent her head had made after hitting it.

"Well that certainly shows how hard your head is." Henry said.

"Shut up." Sally snapped. Dib went over to help her up but Alex stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Dib demanded.

"This is Sally's fight. This is much more dangerous than it seems." Alex said dead serious.

"Alex is right. I'll explain later." Sally said with a look that stated she clearly didn't want to but knew she would have to.

"If you live that long." Henry said.

"Good luck. If you want to kill me then you're going to have to catch me." Sally countered and he chased her out the back door and off the balcony, both of them flying off.

"Who is that? Why is he here?" Dib asked Alex.

"His name is Henry, I don't know much more about him than you do but he's a hunter and Sally has been his target for a few years now." Alex said.

"A hunter? What does that mean? And he can fly too?" Dib asked.

"It's like another way of referring to an assassin but it is either capture and bring her home, or kill. And he obviously can fly, but he's not like me and he's not like Sally either. Just, just stay open-minded because what she will have to explain will likely be hard to understand." She answered and stood outside on the small balcony gripping the rail until her knuckles were white. She had no idea what was going on or how to help and she hated it. She wanted to help, when she and Dev had fought that was mostly because he had pissed her off. She was getting better about her temper but right now she didn't care what her emotions did to the weather or the elements, she was worried about Sally.

The wind and ground responded by blowing hard and small shudders from the ground, not so much for anyone to really feel the ground moving unless they were paying attention or noticed it.

She watched the sky and the forest until she saw an explosion and bright red shimmering of magic followed by electricity. This was definitely not a fight they would want to get in the middle of, Sally and Henry could take the blows since it was two immortals against each other. They could easily hurt each other, a human could hurt them, but they healed fast so there were either certain weapons needed to kill angels and demons, or something very powerful.

There was a bright flash of an explosion of electricity and Alex could see someone fall, someone in blue with long pale blonde hair. She ignored her own advice to stay out of it and jumped off the balcony and dove to catch Sally. They crash-landed but it was better than hitting the ground straight on.

"Sally? Sally wake up." Alex said shaking her a little bit.

"Why?" Sally wined. Alex chuckled at the response and said, "So I know you're okay."

"I'm fine." She said and slowly sat up coughing and spitting out blood. Her arm had four deep cuts as did both of her wings and there was a large burn on her chest from the electricity. She had a bruise on her jaw and four shallow cuts on her cheek.

"I hate to say this Sally but he's not going to hold back forever, you know this is just a fun game for him. You can't hold back." Alex said to her.

"Oh boy that would be interesting, the infamous daughter of Satan with a heart and can use magic like her brother not holding back. That would be one good fight. It would also be one dangerous fight for every living thing within a hundred mile radius." Henry said sitting on a tree branch nearby.

Sally's eyes glowed angrily and he just laughed and said, "Oh calm down, I'm leaving…for now. I look forward to seeing how the game will be played in this new dimension. Full of so much technology requiring a lot of electricity."

She growled as her eyes continued to glow and her nails grew longer and pointed and turned black with her teeth becoming more pointed.

"You seem angry, do you not like this game? We can play another game before finishing this one." He whispered in her ear while playing with a strand of her hair. When he got there Alex had no idea. Sally whirled around and gave him five good scratches on his face.

He smirked and said, "I like it rough."

"Leave before I decide to kill you." Sally hissed at him. Alex had to admit, Sally was scary like this, and she wasn't even in her real form, just close to it, that was probably how she looked on a regular basis at home.

"I'll leave for now. But I'll be back. What I wonder is, after you tell your boyfriend your story, will he stay?" He said with a shrug and disappeared.

Sally changed back to her normal self, or the more human version. Surprisingly her dress was intact, just dirty and worn at the bottom, not that that mattered right now.

**Alex: **Well damn, you took forever in getting this one out hu?

**Me:** Oh can it, I was having a block and I still have school :P

**Zim:** Are you sure you know where you're going with this part of the trilogy? It seems that you have no real direction for this part.

**Me:** Yes I know where I'm going with it….well okay it's not mapped out as well as the first one was it's more of the fact that some chapters just don't end up going in the direction I had initially thought BUT it's still going in the direction I want and the characters I have introduced are supposed to be here, although the five new girls at school Kat, Sam, Kris, Meg and Zen are mainly just featured because I wanted to make a connection to my bestest friend Phantom of the Black Pearl's or Katherine's (or in the featured characters Kat is based off of her) Invader Zim fanfiction _Friends?_

**Sally:** So what you're saying is you know where you're going with it, it's just taking a little longer to get there than you expect.

**Me:** Exactly!

**Dib:** What makes that Henry guy think I would ditch Sally when she tells me what's going on?

**Me (mutter):** Because you're convinced that all demons are evil

**Dib:** Wait what?

**Me:** Nothing! Oh nothing at all my wonderfully smart, cute, open-minded friend!

**Zim:** Flattery will get you nowhere

**Dib: **Oh, okay then

**Alex and Sally:** Apparently it just did


	7. Chapter 7: Confession Time and Fear

Chapter 7 Confession Time and Fear

It took only a day for Sally to recover. Zim had gone home not caring about what it was that Sally was going to be saying, he wouldn't think any differently of her just as Alex didn't and he didn't care about the concepts of Heaven, Hell and things like that so why bother staying and listening?

"So who was that guy? That hunter as Alex called him? Why is he trying to either take you home or kill you?" Dib asked.

"Because the one who sent him thinks I am just like the rest of my kind or technically half of my kind. He thinks I'm no different from my family let's put it that way." Sally answered.

"Who sent him?" Dib asked.

"God." Sally answered.

He was silent for a little bit and asked, "God? You're joking right?"

"I wish I was."

"So why would God send a hunter after you? And what makes you different from Alex and that hunter different from both of you?" He asked.

"He is half fallen angel, half vampire from our world. Alex was genetically modified and me…well I'm half witch half demon." Sally answered.

"What?" Dib asked.

"You heard me just fine Dib. I know you did. My father is Satan/Lucifer/the Devil however you want to refer to him as and my mother is a dark witch. Mr. Sharp our teacher, yeah he's actually my full-blooded brother. I'm the first daughter of Lucifer and I turned out not so demonic. I have all the same powers as my brother, but I have a conscience and a heart unlike the rest of the demons from Hell. My mom willingly choose to become a demon so she could be closer to dad and that guy Henry is half vampire and angel and works as a hunter to kill or capture for God because God, like the rest of the angels and those who support heaven don't believe that I'm any different than my family." She explained.

Dib sat on a chair letting it all sink in.

"Why would you be different?" He asked.

"I don't know." She answered.

"If God doesn't believe it then how could you be different?" He asked.

"I just told you I don't know how I'm different. I don't know why but I am and hardly anyone accepts it." Sally said.

"I should go." Dib said and didn't wait for an answer but went out the door.

"He's just letting it sink in. It'll be okay." Alex said. Sally just nodded and muttered, "I knew it was a bad idea to tell him."

"But once everything is worked out you won't have to hide anything from him anymore." Alex said.

"If he accepts me. You have nothing to worry about because you're not a demon and Zim accepts you." Sally said.

"We're not dating either. If Dib doesn't accept you then maybe he's not the one for you." Alex said.

"I guess so." She answered.

"But don't worry, he just needs time to let it sink it, he's quick to accept that this stuff exists, but it'll probably take a little bit of time to get use to news like this that has been kept from him for several months." Alex said.

"I hope you're right." Sally answered.

"So why didn't Zim stay?" Sally asked.

"He doesn't care for the whole Heaven and Hell concepts, his opinion of you wouldn't change so he went to go do his own stuff." Alex answered.

"Oh, okay, well at least I know you two don't care." She answered.

"Let's focus less on Dib's opinion right now and figure out what Henry and Dev have up their sleeves." Alex suggested.

"Yeah, whatever." Sally said.

Alex gave her a smack to the back of the head (Gibbs smack! Oh wait NCIS isn't in this dimension XD).

"Ow what was that for?" Sally asked.

"Stop being so mopey about Dib. He will come around and if he doesn't then he is not worth it." She said.

"Sorry, sorry." Sally said.

"Good. So do Dev and Henry know each other?" Alex asked.

"Not that I know of." Sally answered.

"Good. So far it seems Dev is only here to stalk you while Henry is here to kill or take you home and he himself just seems like a stalker anyways so either way it's not good. Should we move?" Alex asked.

"We could but eventually they'd find where we live anyways. I hate this why did _they_ have to show up?" Sally replied.

"At least we had a month before your brother showed up, and even then he didn't do anything but bug us or put us in detention every-so-often, and Ms. Bitters should be coming back in two days." Alex said.

"Yeah there's that at least. But the real problem is Henry, he's the one I'm worried about." Sally said.

"Why? Besides the obvious reason that he's creepy and dangerous." Alex asked.

"He treats things like a game, when he's hunting someone he treats it like a fun game that anyone in his way is a part of and he gets rid of everyone in his way immediately. He'll come in and out for a strike and disappear like tonight and it's impossible to tell when he'll show up again. He's attacked several times in the same day or nothing for a month." Sally explained.

"Well you're not living alone now so maybe with the two of us it'll be easier." She answered.

"I don't know. I just wish he'd leave me alone." Sally answered.

"Seems the only way that would happen is after he's succeeded or someone talked sense into his boss." Alex answered. Alex use to not even know if "God" and "Heaven" and all that stuff even existed until she met Sally and now she doesn't have much respect for God anymore than she does Satan because he was obviously not as loving and caring as he claims to be in her eyes.

"Yeah. The only way this could get worse is if Erasers showed up to." Sally added.

"And the Irken armada showed up, but yeah I think we have enough problems right now." Alex said.

"We?" Sally asked.

"If you think I'm going to let you deal with this crap on your own then you are insane. You're my friend; I'm not going to let you stand alone even if I'm not immortal in any way." Alex said resting her arm on Sally's shoulder, she was taller she could get away with that, until it bugged Sally.

"Okay." Sally answered.

"Now that we have that figured out, I'm hungry lets eat, and watch movies while talking about how dumb the general people are since they have virtually no common sense." Alex said and started popping popcorn.

Sally smiled and said, "Good idea." She picked out movies and put the first one in while Alex came over with a bowl the size of a five gallon bucket full of popcorn with extra salt and butter.

"With my superior knowledge I predict that you will have a heart attack at age 23. Do not deny my all knowing….ness." Sally said to her.

"Yeah, yeah next time you say that the age will be 20." Alex answered while eating.

"Because you keep eating foods that will make it happen." She answered.

Alex just shrugged and kept eating as the movie started.

They watched more than three movies before they fell asleep on the couch. Their alarms woke them up the next morning. Both groaned, neither wanting to go to school.

"I vote we just call the school an say we're sick. It's believable that we' both be sick since we live together." Sally said.

"We have tests today." Alex pointed out.

"Since when do you care?" Sally asked.

"I want to get them over with." Alex answered and added, "Besides you need to face Dib sooner or later. Might as well be sooner."

"Why do you choose now to make sense and be the logical one?" Sally asked.

Alex shrugged and went to her room to change.

Sally did as well and they were both ready to go thirty minutes later. They walked to school like normal but Dib wasn't at the spot where they normally met him on the way, although Zim was.

He had a grim expression and looked like he was lost in thought.

Alex waved in front of his face but he didn't notice so she poked him between the eyes a few times until he grabbed her wrist and said, "What?"

"You were zoned out." She answered.

"That doesn't give you permission to poke me." He answered.

"I wouldn't ask permission anyways." She countered and poked his forehead. He gave her a look that clearly said, 'Do that again and see what happens.'

She decided not to push him, he didn't seem to be in a very good mood.

"So, um have you seen Dib?" Sally asked.

"He just kept walking on to school. Seems he couldn't handle whatever it was you told him. Pitiful human." Zim answered. Sally's face fell.

"Don't worry Sally. It's only been a day, he'll come around, maybe he just needs some space for now." Alex reassured, although Sally wasn't reassured very much.

They went on with their day, almost, like normal, or at least it was more like when they had first started school. Dib went back to sitting with his sister while Sally, Alex and Zim went outside to one of the few tables out there to eat and be away from the rest of the students as usual. Sally was unusually quiet, but Alex said nothing about it. Zim started to make a comment about her being quiet and being glad that Dib wasn't sitting with them but Alex shot him a look that made him decide against it.

The rest of the day Alex wondered how Sally was doing while she worked with her section in Chorus; she wondered weather she tried to talk to Dib or not. Because of the seating arrangements in their science class Sally and Dib sat at the same table but neither spoke a word to each other. Sally felt a tension from Dib, not so much of anger, but fear, which made her feel even worse. She would rather he avoid her because he was mad at her for not telling him sooner, not avoiding her because he was afraid of her. He should know by now that she wouldn't hurt him.

Even Zim had agreed that Dib was being stupid, of course Zim also had added that Dib is always being stupid but Sally and Alex both had brushed that to the side.

Alex and Sally said nothing on the way home and the days would continue to be this way for several weeks.

**Me:** I'm so sorry! School is getting in my way and I was finishing watching Soul Eater as well as my stupid writer's block but I plan to rewatch Invader Zim so I can get back into the mode but because of school the updates may still be just as slow unfortunately.

**Kaori: **Also to Soul Eater fans, Sarah plans to start a Soul Eater story as well featuring myself and my weapons Nikki and Rai.

**Me:** But I will NOT stop my Invader Zim story and the updates for my Soul Eater story will also, likely be just as slow after the first several chapters. Another announcement my friend Katherine (Phantom of the Black Pearl, author of the Invader Zim fanfiction _Friends?_) has told me that she is wanting to do a similar thing like my Chatting with Characters with her own story so if we have any common readers who notice if/when she starts that I just wanted to let any common readers know that you don't have to tattle on us if you notice similar characters (like me throwing in Kat, Sam, Kris, Zen and Meg briefly) or her starting a character-chat-room-thing because we already tell each other that stuff and make sure it's okay.

**Kaori:** Keep reviewing, she saves all emails she gets about reviews so that, when she needs motivation or something to cheer her up she rereads all of them, so keep reviewing and send ideas and all that good stuff if you want.

**Me:** Yes reviews make my day weather good, demanding and so on. They motivate me and all that good and fuzzy stuff. Sorry that the chapter was shorter than usual but I really wanted to get this posted. And no I'm not taking the time to have my sister review this so if there are mistakes then I'm sorry but I want to get this posted NOW =^.^=

**Me:** Okay to add one more thing (cause this had been brought to my attention by ngrey651, and thank you because it is something I should have addressed here earlier ^^) there may be confusion as to God's behavior and lack of knowledge (cause you know he's omnipotent), I promise this will be explained either next chapter or later chapters but I'll just say that with demons, it is both limited for some reasons and he will turn a blind eye because he doesn't like demons and is blinded by that unless he meets the only good demon (Sally obviously) face-to-face (yes that will happen and he will get over his blind dislike of her (oops spoiler alert!). 


	8. Chapter 8: Ms Bitters Returns

Chapter 8 Ms. Bitters Returns

After two weeks Ms. Bitters returned from her extended vacation but it seemed the school still wanted 'Mr. Sharp' around so they moved him to Gaz's class after her teacher had a nervous breakdown due to something about a fear of robotic demon toys attacking him. Most suspected Gaz had set them on her teacher when he tried to argue with her about the unimportance of video games.

Whatever the reason Dev was not Alex and Sally's teacher anymore and they were glad of that. Maybe Gaz could get rid of him too. Although most likely she and Dev would end up getting along decently, unless he tried to tell her what to do.

"Hello students. It seems none of you have amounted to anything yet besides the same few who do well in school." Ms. Bitters said.

She continued with her normal lectures on doom, the end of the world, the fate of the universe and so on.

"I use to go to parties too, until the building caught fire and it all went horribly wrong." Ms. Bitters said in response to some students talking about a party they were going to on Friday.

"Wow, I almost missed this." Alex said while Ms. Bitters continued to talk about doom and all the normal stuff. Zim snickered, it was the first time in weeks he really showed any kind of emotion and it troubled Alex. Something was wrong with him, he wasn't even rubbing his new plan in their faces or anything, in fact, he hasn't tried to carry out any kind of plan in months, not since the mind controlling one. Either he was planning something major or something was bothering him. Regardless Alex was going to ask him about it and try to find out what's wrong.

After another two weeks Dib and Sally were officially considered broken up among their classmates, and well everyone. Sally wasn't sure how to feel about it, of course she didn't like it but she could tolerate it and get over it. It also helped that Alex reminded her that she does not need a significant other to be happy; it was possible to move on even if she missed him.

Dib still wasn't sure what to do or say, he missed Sally as well, but he didn't like this new knowledge of her. Why would God not realize that she was a good person since he was supposed to be omnipotent?

"What's wrong with you?" Gaz asked.

"Hu?" He asked.

"Did Sally dump you or something? You haven't ranted about Bigfoot or Zim in weeks and you don't sit with Sally anymore or even talk to her. Did she dump you?" Gaz asked.

"No. I sort of ended it." He said.

"Why? You finally get a girlfriend, a cool one at that, and you're even being your horribly annoying self. Why would you end that?" She asked.

"She's a demon." Dib said.

"No duh. Who cares? Mr. Sharp is a demon too. I bet they're related." Gaz said.

"How do you know that?" Dib asked surprised.

"It's obvious. Mr. Sharp is so stupid and reckless. He doesn't even care since he can manipulate most people around him and they're both blonde with red eyes. He looks kind of like a male version of her too. Bet he's here to take Sally home." She answered while playing her game.

"Why?" Dib asked.

"I bet she ran away from home. She didn't like it or had a bad home life because of her differences so she left and for some reason her family wants her back so her brother comes to get her." She answered.

"How do you figure that out?" He asked.

"Sally obviously does not possess the personality of her brother. He is calm, cool, confident and has an air about him that is obvious about his love for destruction, violence, and manipulation. While Sally has an air about her that knows she was born a demon and has urges to do whatever demons do but she doesn't want to so she fights herself.

She could easily seduce, manipulate and/or destroy anyone she wants to. But she doesn't want to. She obviously does not like her brother and on multiple occasions I have seen her and Alex talking to him, both girls with angry expressions and reading their lips her brother was trying to talk her into coming home, she's always refused and recently he's tried blackmailing her it seemed, that was earlier today actually." Gaz explained.

"How do you figure all of this stuff?" Dib asked.

"I pay attention, you're just too stupid to do the same." Gaz answered.

"So you think she is a good person." He said.

"I just explained all of that and you're still asking that question? I don't think, it is an obvious fact. If she weren't then she would have probably killed you or something. You are so stupid you idiot." She snapped and left the room.

He was quiet, lost in thought. Gaz was never wrong when she told someone off, but he wanted to see and find answers himself, even if he could just apologize and ask Sally what he wanted to know, but he's Dib, he doesn't always think certain things through.

Sally was at work while Alex walked to Zim's house, finally building up the courage to ask him if something was wrong. When she arrived she noticed the door open a little but rang the doorbell anyway. There was no answer, not even from the robot parents or Gir.

She knocked on the door and poked her head in.

"Zim?" She called. There was no answer so she went inside and closed the door behind her. The lights were off so she flipped the light switch to see better. The place was empty as far as she could tell.

"Zim? Gir?" She called. She didn't have any feeling of danger but something was off, she just couldn't place what it was.

"Computer?" She tried next.

"Hello Alex." The computer responded.

"What's up? Why was the door open? Why is it so quiet?" She asked.

"Gir left the door open and Zim didn't notice. Gir is having an upgrade and Zim is working on something." The computer responded.

"Can you take me down into the base?" She asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea. He's been acting different lately. More reckless and hostile." The computer responded.

"I can take care of myself. I just want to talk to him." She responded.

"Okay, but you can't say that I didn't warn you." The computer replied as the floor separated below my feet and went down.

"I know." She answered as it stopped. She stepped off and looked around. She saw Gir shut down and laying on his back on a table nearby and could hear some beeping and scribbling further in the room.

"Zim?" She called.

"Who's there? Who are you? What are you doing down here?" She heard Zim demand and was knocked to the ground before she could even answer. Zim towered over her in the mechanical spider-like legs and glared down at her.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"I came to see if you were okay. You've been acting kind of down lately, just wanting to see if everything was okay." She responded calmly.

"Zim needs no one to worry about him. Get out." He snapped and turned going back to his work.

"I still worry anyways." She responded getting up.

"Zim needs no one." He declared, almost like his usual self, however it was halfhearted, almost as if he wasn't sure if it was true, but more of as if there were other things on his mind, just as he had been acting a lot more than usual.

"Funny, a few months ago you always said, "Invaders need no one" instead of you specifically. Are you not an invader anymore or something?" She asked.

"Of course I am, I am simply much more superior than my fellow Invaders!" He responded.

"Of course you are." She answered, unlike how she would if it were someone she disliked by responding sarcastically, with Zim, she wasn't being sarcastic because she meant it. She turned around and went back to the elevator.

At school Alex wrote in her notebook, Zim worked on his electronic pad-thing and Dib and Sally were both reading while the rest of the class just talked while Ms. Bitters ranted about doom and the destruction of the universe that everyone was accustomed to, until she talked about something that peeked Alex, Sally, Zim and Dib's interests.

"Now you will all be learning about a particular person who is, in old societies, prophesized to change the course of Hell, it doesn't matter if you believe in such things or not, that is what you'll be learning about because bringing about the destruction of Hell gives a good idea as to what the world will be like when it ends." She said.

"But you just said that this person will change the course, that doesn't necessarily mean destruction." Dib said.

"Changing the course of Hell will be violent and destructive. It's Hell, very similar to life, it even talks about the destruction in your textbook, don't question the textbook!" She argued.

"Yeah but the textbook also says that Christopher Columbus discovered America in 1429 when it was 1492." Alex said.

"The textbook says 1429 so it was 1429! The textbook is always right!" Ms. Bitters said appearing behind Alex and bending in the way of a snake and her face facing Alex's.

"It's a misprint." Sally said. Of course she would know, she was alive during that time, not that she openly admit that to anyone besides Alex, she didn't like telling people how old she really was, even Alex didn't know, only that she was super old. Apparently Jesus was a very energetic child, running all over the place to tell people about God, nearly giving Mary and Joseph a heart attack each time, since it seemed to have happened more than just the one well known time.

"Who cares, you will not get credit if you use 1492. So it is 1429!" Ms. Bitters responded and went back to her desk.

"Well the school is trying it's best to get all students to not question things hu?" Alex asked.

"Yes it seems that you four will be a problem for the government with your questioning and your bringing your own food to school." Ms. Bitters responded.

"Well our reasons were initially because the food tried to eat us, but now that you say that it seems the government is putting something in the food I'm definitely not eating it." Alex responded thinking, _I've had enough crazy people trying to drug me up to get me to conform to their will, like hell am I going to allow that in school too. It's already soul-sucking enough._

"Not my problem, it's the government's problem, either way all of the others will amount to nothing, you four may get lucky and help in science and military." She responded as the bell rang and everyone filed out for lunch.

"We will continue the new lesson tomorrow." Ms. Bitters said to end class.

It was storming so Sally, Alex and Zim sat inside where Zim use to sit alone, although Zim was quiet throughout most of the time. Dib still wouldn't sit with them; in fact he didn't show up for lunch at all. It was probably a good idea too since it was another one of those lunches that attacked you before you even got the chance to eat it.

However this food did not eat anything, it was just straight up violent and started a civil war with each other while the students hid under their tables and the, what looked like it was supposed to be meat, were spearing each other with the forks and pummeling each other with spoons and using the napkins as uniforms to see who was on which side. It seemed that they were fighting over territory, to take over the cafeteria.

"Wow. And we're really expected to eat this stuff? I'm afraid it'd tear through my stomach before it was digested. Or kill me from the inside out." Alex commented.

"I know, and I thought food back home was bad." Sally agreed.

"Human Earth filth." Zim muttered.

"No, that's just Earth school filth. Not all humans cooking turns out this bad, you ate our cooking and you're still alive." Alex pointed out.

"Because I have built up a tolerance to some of the Earth's filthy food." He responded.

"After six years I would hope you have." Sally countered.

"Silence! I will not be here much longer." Zim declared.

"You're going home soon? Does that mean you have a full-proof plan?" Alex asked.

"Zim reveal my plans to no one! No one is deserving enough to know." He responded acting like his old self. Alex couldn't help but smile at that, although it did depress her that he seemed confident that he wouldn't be on Earth much longer, of course she and Sally would still aid Dib in stopping Zim if a plan came to their attention. Of course Alex wasn't opposed to Zim leaving, after being away from home for six years it's no wonder he wouldn't want to leave as soon as possible. But she would really miss him.

**Me:** Okay! So, I understand that several are eager for me to get these chapters out faster and I understand why, I myself am a fanfiction reader as well as writer but I must address that I cannot get these chapters out nearly as fast as I would like (which would be as fast as I did in _Living in Another Dimension_ with getting two chapters out a day) BUT, my first year of college is coming to a close and I have been getting more work. Of course I have been getting chapters out faster in _Simply Perfect…or Not_ but that is also because I have a burst of writing when I start a new story. I say thank you to **Invadercari** who literally demanded of me to write more, just today in fact and that helped spark the ideas I needed to finish up the chapter (however I typically don't appreciate people ordering me to write when it's my story, but I can forgive it since it ended up helping me).

Hmmm I think that is all for now, but I should warn all, I had applied for a summer job at a camp and I will only be able to actually get on a computer maybe once a week, but I should be able to finish the second story _Tensions Run High_ before then and maybe get started on _The End of the World_, but if I were you I'd go on the "I'll believe it when I see it" I know sad but things are starting to get in the way and I don't want to get kicked out of college. Thank you for the patients (or at least pretending or trying) and cooperation!


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise Visit

Chapter 9 Surprise Visit

"What's up with you? You seem kind of down." Sally asked Alex when she came back from work to find Alex on the couch staring blankly at the television that they rarely used. It wasn't even on a channel Alex liked, if there was one that she did.

"Hu?" Alex asked stupidly.

"Wonderful answer. I asked what's up with you?" Sally said.

"Oh, I went to check on Zim and he was still acting weird until I was about to leave. You know how he use to say, "Invaders need no one"?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Sally answered.

"Well this time he said Zim needs no one. I don't know if I really should be curious about that, but I just found it odd. He was acting more like himself before I left, but he seems confident that he'll be leaving Earth soon." Alex explained.

"Oh so you're sad that he'll be leaving because you like him." Sally said teasingly.

"No of course not. I'd be homesick after six years, assuming I had had a home before this dimension." She argued.

"Admit it, you don't want Zim to leave." Sally said. Alex didn't respond, she just went back to staring at the T.V. What Sally was saying was true but Alex didn't want to admit it because she felt selfish for feeling that way so all she would admit would be that she would miss him.

"I'd just miss him is all." Alex replied after a little bit.

"Knew it." Sally said simply and added, "Demons are starting to show up, guess the war is spreading further."

"Well at least no one's tried to kill us in our sleep or experiment on us or anything." Alex answered.

"For now. If we're spotted again then the authorities may try to cart us to some lab. I think we both should lie low for a little while. The angels and demons don't like you, the angels won't do anything though, but the demons won't be opposed to anything. It's bad enough that Dev and Henry are here ad not knowing what Dev is up to just keeps me on edge but now the stupid never-ending war is here too." She said.

"I thought that was going to be contained to just three dimensions? Not four." Alex asked.

"Me too. Guess that agreement was broken. And to think this Earth didn't have enough destruction." Sally answered.

"Will the humans notice it?" Alex asked.

"Not likely. They can usually blame it on other things, and this particular dimension most of the humans are pretty stupid. However Dib, Gaz and Zim will probably notice when the battles start to get worse." Sally explained.

"You going to fight?" Alex asked.

"No. This is not our fight. Me and you, we're our own side, we do what we want." Sally answered with a smile.

"So all we have to worry about is laying low from the humans for now, making sure that Henry doesn't kill you in your sleep and keep away from your brother." Alex said.

"Yeah that's not enough to deal with." Sally said sarcastically.

"Better than all that we use to have to deal with, together or separated." Alex said with a shrug.

"True." She agreed.

"So on to a lighter note are you going to sign up for the talent show at the end of the year?" Sally asked Alex.

"I've already signed up." Alex answered.

"Are you performing one of your songs?" Sally asked.

"Maybe." Alex answered.

"What's that mean?" She asked.

"I'm debating between one of mine and "The Mad Hatter" from the Wonderland musical." Alex answered.

"Never heard of it. Guessing it's from a musical in the other world." Sally said.

"Yup." Alex answered.

The two worked on homework and Alex helped Sally with her science new science project. Typically they would have partners, but Sally, Dib and Zim were all working alone this time so Sally decided to do her project on pitches, she was going to take advantage of having a musically inclined roommate.

Later after they had gone to bed Alex immediately woke up with the feeling of being watched. She nearly screamed when she woke up looking right into icy blue eyes but she couldn't even move or make a sound. She immediately regretted looking him right in the eyes, knowing how dangerous eye contact was around someone with vampire blood.

"Good it works on mutant freaks too." Henry said. She knew it was him since he was the only person Alex had ever met or seen with eyes like his. He really didn't need compelling and whatever else involved the kind of control that vampires could use to keep someone still his eyes were mesmerizing enough. They struck through your soul the way ice could cut skin and naturally sparkled, keeping a person mesmerized by their beauty.

Alex really wanted to give a comeback but she could not. It annoyed her because she couldn't respond with a snappy comeback, but it terrified her more than anything, she couldn't even move and in one fell swoop with the blades on his wrists she would be dead. It was dark and quiet, too quiet for Alex's taste, she couldn't stand when it was too quiet and the fact that he got into the house without her or Sally knowing did not make her feel any better, it meant that he could kill her and Sally quickly and quietly before either of them could defend themselves, or at least Alex, she had never seen Sally's full capabilities, she would likely have a chance.

"You hide your fear well. Don't worry, you'll live if you stay out of the way and I know how to do that." He said and Alex felt his hands on her wings. The blades grazing them before he crushed multiple parts of her wings in his hands as if they were just made of Styrofoam or something. She screamed, or at least she would have but no sound came out. He grinned, amused by her pain and threw her out the window.

The smashing of glass immediately woke Sally and she was in Alex's room in a second to see that she was not in there but her window had been smashed out.

"Alex?" Sally asked, afraid of what could have happened.

"Alex is busy trying not to fall nine floors to the ground." A cold familiar voice said. Sally had just enough time to whirl around before slamming into the wall and hitting her head on a glass frame. It didn't bother her at all; she barely felt the same pain as humans. She ignored Henry and went to the window and looked to see Alex a floor below pulling herself up onto the fire escape of their neighbor below. She wondered why Alex didn't just fly until she noticed the odd angels at which both of her wings were in, in several places too. That had to be painful.

"Gah!" Sally gasped. She didn't move her head, she knew where the blades were, they were sticking out of her chest and throat and of course, coated in her blood. She never liked getting stabbed by anything or anywhere on her, especially in her throat, for one it was very painful, demon or not, but when you get past the pain, it feels really weird too, like something you've swallowed is stuck in your throat for a few seconds, not anything that could choke you but something that you can feel just sitting there and trying to go down, except in this case it won't go down.

Unfortunately for Sally she had been stabbed a lot over her many years of life, and of course plenty of those times were enough to make it standable and actually notice what it felt like without pain. It wasn't a good feeling, it felt really weird in her opinion, she thought about asking her brother on his opinion, that is if she could ever stand to be around him.

She reached back and pulled Henry's hand away from her, getting the blades out as well and staggered forward, coughing up blood as the stab wounds already started to heal up. She ducked quickly before a punch was thrown and kicked his legs out from under him. She jumped up but not before the blades on his other wrist stabbed her leg.

"Ow, damn it will you stop that?" She hissed at him and kicked him. It caused the blades to twist, getting a yelp of pain from her, but it still got the blades out. She scrambled up and went back to the window and stepped out onto the fire escape. She slowly climbed down, still coughing up blood as the stab wounds in her chest and neck healed and just let her leg hang while bones snapped and muscle healed before the skin could.

"You okay Alex?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, you know just hanging around, ignoring the fact that several bones in my wings are crushed. You know not the usual but not completely abnormal. You?" Alex responded weakly. She would never show it, but her wings hurt a lot, she'd broken nearly every bone in her body at least once, her wings were no exception but having someone crush them and several parts sticking out of the skin and feathers? That hurt a lot, not to mention the fact that glass was still stuck in her back, wings and the back of her head.

"I've had worse." Sally said taking Alex's hands and pulling her up with ease, even with a messed up leg and balancing on one.

There was a large blast of ice cold, bright blue energy that both destroyed the wall and blasted Alex and Sally off the fire escape and into a tree. They both fell through the tree and hit the ground hard. Alex was unconscious with bad freezer burns, on her arms as if she had had her arms encased in dry ice or something. Sally's burns were already healing and her arm was broken and bone sticking out and blood trickling down. She hissed in pain and got up to defend her friend but Henry was gone, again.

"Damn it." She hissed surveying the damage. There was a gaping hole in Alex's bedroom wall they would have to move. She picked Alex up and flew her into the room, immediately packing up their things. Luckily they never had too many things so she had all of their things packed quickly. Alex was still badly injured, even with her fast healing she wouldn't be able to use her arms well for at least two weeks and her wings would take longer than three or four days to heal and there was no way she would be permitted to fold them until they were healed which meant a few days out of school.

"There's no way we can stay here." Sally murmured and pulled out Alex's phone and made a call.

"Hello? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Zim's voice demanded.

"Zim, it's Sally. I need your help." Sally said.

"You? Need my help? Why should I help you?" He asked.

"Alex needs help, she's hurt and we can't stay in our apartment anymore. We need a place to stay until we find a new apartment or a house to live in. Please, I'll explain in detail later, but please! It'll only be a few days and we'll try not to bug you." Sally begged.

She heard Zim sigh exasperatedly on the other end and then he spoke, "Fine. Do you need help getting over here?"

"Er, yes." She answered.

"Alright, I'll be there soon." He answered and there was a click. She hung up the phone as well. She went ahead and started to clean up as much she could when there was a knock at the door and Zim walked in.

He looked around and could see through the door to Alex's room the hole in the wall and said, "My god what happened here?"

"Henry happened." Sally answered while finishing up. The place looked normal now besides the hole, which she was working on fixing with some magic. If they didn't want to run into problems Sally would have to sacrifice a lot of energy to fix that hole. She didn't practice with any of her abilities, demonic or magical, enough for it to not wear her out when she really used it, like fixing a six-foot by six-foot hole in a wall.

He sat next to Alex who was still unconscious on the futon. Sally had gotten out all the glass that she could find. He picked her up and went out to the balcony. The metal legs came out of his PAK and went down. He came back several minutes later and helped Sally get their stuff on his cruiser as well and she went back to fixing the wall.

"I'll be there in a while once I get everything settled here." Sally said to Zim. He nodded and took off heading back to his house.

She finished fixing the wall, which took an hour without completely draining her of energy and she went to the office and signed the necessary papers. They only had one month on the lease anyways so she was able to get that settled without too many issues and flew to Zim's house. She rang the doorbell and walked right in. Gir was sitting on the couch but neither Zim nor Alex were in the house.

"Gir, can you take me to Zim and Alex?" Sally asked since she did not know the place the way Alex did. She had only been inside the house a few times and inside the actual base even less while Alex had learned the set up of the base while she was living here the two weeks she had been taking care of Zim.

"Okay!" Gir said and led the way. Sally followed. The elevator stopped a few floors down and Gir led the way down the hall through on of the doors. The room looked sort of like a hospital, but it also reminded Sally of the lab she had helped Alex escape from two years ago. Similar to the kind of place Alex grew up in. They were going to have a hard time when Alex woke up, especially with the smell. No wonder Alex was so alert when she was here taking care of Zim, it smelled just like the places too.

**Me:** Haha writer's block! I kick your ass today! I had no homework today for one and I got out of class by 1 today so I kick writer's block ass today! Yay!

So this chapter obviously has more violence and stuff, I hope to have more chapters with horror, gore kind of themes (sorry to those who don't like that stuff but this story is horror/romance) I just need to get back into that mode.


	10. Chapter 10: I Love You Zim

Chapter 10 "I Love You Zim."

"I should warn you, Alex will probably freak out when she wakes up." Sally said to Zim who was bandaging up the hybrid in question's arms.

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"I'll let Alex explain that later." She answered.

A small groan escaped from Alex as she put a hand on her head and slowly opened her eyes. The sterile medical smell filled her nostrils and she sat up immediately and looked around frantically, not really seeing who was in the room with her and she immediately jumped up and started pulling the IV from her arm.

"Alex, it's okay." Zim said rushing up to her. He was still wearing the medical white coat and sterile gloves. She pushed him away roughly and jumped over him. Sally quickly grabbed her and said, "Alex, it's just me and Zim, calm down. It's okay."

Alex blinked and looked at her friend, she stared at her for several seconds before taking a deep breath and really took a look around and studied Zim in the white coat and said, "Since when do you wear white coats?"

"Um, it was only to clean your wounds and all." He said pulling off the gloves and the coat.

"You really don't like hospitals do you?" He asked.

"They're very similar to the lab I grew up in." Alex answered.

"You've told me about how you grew up in a lab, but how exactly did you grow up?" Zim asked her.

"Like an experiment that has no say in what is being done and even named themselves, not even being talked to like a person but an object with a number." Alex answered shortly.

"Oh, er, yeah that sounds really bad." Zim said. Alex didn't notice but Sally could tell that he seemed nervous in the guilty way when responding but she didn't call him out on it, she would wait and do that when Alex wasn't around.

"So, um are you okay?" Zim asked Alex.

"I don't feel any pain, and I'm betting I probably should be, and my brain is all fuzzy and-hey why is Filler Bunny dancing with a bottle of nail polish remover on Zim's head?" Alex asked confused. Her eyes were glassy and seemed slightly unfocused.

"That is just the pain killer-wait what's Filler Bunny?" Zim said.

"We'll show you later. What makes you think that it was safe to give Alex painkillers for Irkens?" Sally asked.

"I had the computer run an analysis to make sure it would be safe." Zim answered.

"So I'm doped up on pain killers hu? He, he, ha, ha, ha." Alex said giggling.

"Seemed to have a delayed reaction since she was in her right mind just a minute ago." Sally answered.

"Yes that is one side effect that does not affect Irkens, however it shouldn't do any sort of damage. The computer said it is similar to an old human painkiller called Valium in the sense that it is strong and it will make Alex act…. what was the word he said?" Zim said thinking.

"Loopy?" Sally guessed.

"Yes. Loopy, and hallucinating too apparently." He answered.

"Alex doped up on hallucinogenic, loopy inducing pain killers… this should be funny, do you have a video camera?" Sally asked.

"Why would you need a video camera in the basement? There's nothing special about a basement. Besides Filler Bunny has one already." Alex said.

"Who splashed Gir with blood? Ha, ha, ha. Bloody Gir. It's funny because he doesn't bleed." Alex added with a giggle. What was worse was that Gir wasn't even in the room anymore. He had long gotten bored and left even before Alex had woken up.

Zim just stared at Alex blankly, his mouth twitching as he tried to keep a straight face. He had to admit, this was amusing, but he was still going to try to keep from showing that he found it amusing.

Sally, however, had no shame in laughing at Alex's loopyness and hallucinations. She stopped laughing when she noticed that Alex was now staring at one of the chairs, as if she were having a staring contest with it.

"Why are you staring at that chair?" Zim asked, also noticing.

"Because it's staring at me!" Alex said and moved to another spot in the room and said, "It's still staring at me!" Sally laughed again and asked, "So how long will these painkillers last?"

"About five hours. But we may need to give her more when it wears off depending on how much pain she will be in. Her healing rate is faster than normal humans but not as fast as yours or my own. I'd say she'd have to refrain from flying for a good week or two based on the way they were broken and I can't place any time on the burns and the cuts will be healed by morning most likely." He answered.

"So it mostly depends on the burns that will determine if she needs more pain killers or not since neither of us know how long that will take to heal. Well I guess it wouldn't really be called burns since what caused it was cold so more of frostbite." Sally said.

"Being burned or frostbitten still damages the cells in a similar way, there really is not much difference, other than the obvious fact that one is caused by cold and the other by heat." Zim said.

"Which would explain why there is a burning sensation when someone holds dry ice for too long and so on." Sally finished.

"Yes." He answered.

"Who set Tak on fire?" Alex asked.

"You did." Sally said simply.

"But she just showed up already on fire." Alex said confused.

"Then it was Zim." Sally said.

Alex looked at Zim with a smile and said, "You sir, are awesome. And Tak is awesome simply because she is Tak even if I hate her guts."

Zim really had no idea how to react to this. He wasn't use to Alex acting so strange, not that she wasn't weird anyways but she was acting really happy-go-lucky instead of her usual self. It was strange, annoying and amusing.

Alex walked over to Zim and gave him a hug saying, "You're so huggable."

She swayed around while hugging Zim making him sway around with her. It was a funny sight and the look on Zim's face made it all the more entertaining. He had a look that said he was at war with himself, debating on weather to push Alex away or hug her back. He choose neither and just stood there awkwardly and waited patiently until she stopped. Sally just sat on the bed laughing at the scene before her holding a camera the computer had given her to record this on. She would show it to Alex later, and possibly put it on the internet.

"Why are you recording this?" Zim asked.

"Because it is funny." Sally answered.

"Turn off that camera or I'll feed your brain to the brain parasite." Zim responded.

"Assuming it could get through my head to my brain." Sally countered and kept recording.

Alex let go of Zim and started spinning around, although she looked like she was drunk with the way she was stumbling. Zim stopped her and directed her to the bed and made her sit.

"Ha, ha, ha. The room is spinning." Alex commented and fell back on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Why are you dancing on the ceiling Filler Bunny? Aw poor thing your skin is falling off again. You can stop dancing if you want. I don't mind." Alex said staring at the ceiling.

"So who's Filler Bunny?" Zim asked Sally.

"Filler Bunny is a character from comics that a guy named Johnen Vasquez writes and draws. Usually takes up only a page or so, just to fill up space. In one of them Filler Bunny comes back and had been suspended in a liquid and forced to stay awake. The liquid was making his skin fall off in that specific comic." Sally explained.

"I'm sorry I asked." Zim responded.

"Well I'm going to go look up places for us to live so we can be out of your way as soon as possible." Sally said and left the room and went to another level where the room was that Zim said they could stay in for now.

"Where'd Sally go?" Alex asked.

"To find you two a new place to live." Zim answered.

"Hey, hey Zim come here. I have a secret to tell you. He, he, he." Alex said. Zim gave her a questioning look so he walked over and sat in a chair next to the bed and said, "Okay, what is it?"

"Come closer. It's a really important secret." She said and got quieter with each word until the last word was a whisper. She giggled and waited for him to get closer. He did and she whispered, "I love you Zim. He, he, he."

He jerked back and said, "Whoa what?" He wasn't sure he had heard her right.

Alex was giggling uncontrollably now.

"Hey! Alex repeat that please." Zim said loudly but she was just laughing for no reason and said, "You're so funny when you say things in your…Zim way."

"Guess you're just delusional." Zim concluded, referring to the 'secret' she had told him, assuming he heard right.

"You should get some sleep." Zim said to her.

"But I'm not tired. Come on let's dance, and destroy things. Ha, ha, ha. I like destruction. And fire is fun. Let's dance and destroy things and set things on fire. It'll be fun!" Alex responded getting up. Zim pushed her back down and said, "No. You need sleep bird-monkey."

"Ha, ha, ha! Bird-monkey that's a new one, that's funny." She said giggling and picked up a pillow and threw it. It hit the far wall.

"Ooo! It flew!" She said laughing.

"That's because you threw it." Zim answered. He found it fairly easy to stay patient with a loopy drugged-up Alex, maybe because it was also funny. Zim didn't know that Sally had left the camera sitting on a counter and it was still recording.

"It grew wings and flew. Carrying Filler Bunny away!" She responded flapping her hands as if they were wings like a child would do and bouncing in the spot she sat.

"Lay down and go to sleep." Zim said.

"I'm not tired." Alex argued stubbornly.

"Yes you are." He argued back.

"No I'm not." She countered.

"Go to sleep anyways." Zim responded, now starting to get slightly irritated. She was acting like a child, a drunken, child on a hallucinogen.

"No. I want to fly and dance, and sing, and destroy things, and set things on fire cause all of that is fun!" Alex said jumping up again. Zim pushed her back down and forced her to lie down and said, "Go the fuck to sleep."

"You're no fun!" Alex wined.

"Get over it." Zim answered and injected a liquid into Alex's IV that Sally had put back in a few minutes after Alex had woken up. It made Alex sleepy and knocked her out. Zim let out a tired sigh and left the room. The computer had shut off the camera but it stayed where Sally had left it.

Sally walked by Zim and asked, "Alex asleep?"

"Yes. Do not try to wake her up." Zim answered shortly and kept walking.

"Hm." Sally went to the medical room and picked up the video camera and took it back to the room to see what she had missed and watched, laughing. The sound didn't pick up what Alex had whispered to Zim but whatever it was, it startled him.

"Hm. I wonder what it was that she had said. Maybe she will remember." Sally said aloud and saved the recording on her computer and erased it on the camera. She put the camera off to the side and went to bed herself. She may have slept earlier in the night but the healing and magic she had used made her feel like she hadn't slept in several months (to normal humans that would be at least two good nights of sleep).

The next morning, Dib noticed that Zim, Sally and Alex were all missing and couldn't help but wonder why. He shook it off and decided to think about that later, today was the day that he was going to confront Dev.

"Hm. Your friends aren't here today hu?" Gaz said at lunch.

"No, it's suspicious." Dib answered.

"Maybe they're all sick." Gaz answered.

"Not likely. But I'm sure they're fine." Dib answered.

"I can't think about that now. Today I need to focus. Today is the day that I will confront Sally's brother and demand that he give me answers." Dib declared.

"You're still talking to yourself?" Gaz asked.

"Not as much as I use to, but yes sometimes I do still talk to myself. I guess that will never change." He answered.

"Whatever." Gaz replied going back to her game.

Dib went back to eating and headed to class after lunch. He tried to stay focused on his work and his plans to confront Dev, or Mr. Sharp or whatever his name was, but he couldn't help but wonder if Sally was okay and why all three of them weren't there.

**Me:** Yes this chapter does have a considerably lighter tone, I have been wanting to do this for a while with each character so I start with Alex ^^

Also the "Go the fuck to sleep" thing, that's actually a book, a picture book called, "Go the Fuck to Sleep" that my twin sister, Vivian's boyfriend Reuben introduced me to and he had gotten it for Christmas from a friend. It's actually really funny. So I felt that I just had to make that reference.

Also I do not own Filler Bunny (obviously), that explanation of who Filler Bunny was is both an explanation ad my disclaimer for the Bunny, it was also kind of a shout out (I guess it was) to the fans of Vasquez's other works.

Also the title was originally going to be named Dancing Filler Bunny, but I changed it to freak people out XD and also to make the connection of Andy Berman (voice of Dib) saying "I love you Zim!" for the ZaDr fangirls at Invadercon (I'm not a ZaDr supporter but I found that funny when I saw the video)

Hmm….is there anything else I should address? I guess not.


	11. Chapter 11: Finding a New Place

Chapter 11 Finding a New Place

"Oh. My. God." Alex said in response to the video of her being doped up on painkillers. It had been a day since the two showed up at Zim's. The two had barely seen him, not that had surprised them.

Sally laughed and said, "It's funny. Besides I bet painkillers like that would make anyone loopy. Didn't you say a friend of yours, Max is her name right?"

"Yeah, although we're more of acquaintances." Alex answered.

"Okay, well didn't you say she had to have Valium in her system? Didn't that make her really loopy too?" She asked.

"Well yeah but she couldn't even move. Look at me, I look drunk, and as if I were tripping on acid or something." She said, completely mortified that, of all people to see her like that, it had to be Zim.

What's that you're saying there?" Sally asked pointing to when Alex had whispered to Zim.

"I'm not sure." Alex said truthfully. She listened closely. It was still hard to tell but it was enough to get the memory flashing across her mind and she groaned and fell back on the bed.

"Do you remember what you said?" Sally asked.

"Oh yeah. I remember." She answered wanting to go back in time and stop herself from uttering the words that she had whispered to Zim.

"It seemed to startle Zim. What did you say?" Sally observed.

Alex had hid her face in the pillow and responded just that way so of course it had been muffled, so much that even Sally couldn't hear despite the fact that she was usually good at understanding Alex when she was talking into a pillow.

"I didn't understand that, get your face out of the pillow and speak clearly." Sally responded holding up Alex's head as she repeated what she had said, "I told him I love him are you happy now?"

Sally dropped Alex's head back onto the pillow and said, "You did not!"

"I did. And now I want to go die in a hole." Alex responded.

"But, keep watching I think he things you were delusional. Or since that is the only thing you remember you can play it off as if you don't remember anything at all." Sally pointed out.

"I know but I still don't know if I can face him now. I'll end up getting nervous or act dumb or something. Can't I just crawl into a hole and die? Or go live on the moon?" Alex asked.

"No." Sally answered.

"Why not? There's no one on the moon, no one to bug me." Alex asked.

"Because Zim promised the moon to Gir, you'd see him sooner or later. But don't worry about that, like I said, just act like you don't remember anything at all since you don't remember most of it. We need to find a new place to stay so we aren't here for too long. Don't want to be rude and stay longer than absolutely necessary right?" Sally pointed out.

"Right. We might as well start on that now." She agreed.

"Already have. There's a few small houses for sale or rent around and a few more apartments open for rent." Sally said showing her all the ads and locations.

"Are there any small houses for sale? Some in more private areas in case something like this happens again we won't have to worry about getting it fixed right away and if we're attacked again it won't be noticed." Alex asked.

They sorted through the houses, first by price and then tossing all of the ones for rent and it was narrowed down to five and only two were in secluded locations. One outside of the city, in the country area with forests around on one side and another that had property being sold with it in the forest that was still in the city but off to the side where no one cared to go.

"They both work, now to call the agents and ask about them and go visit the places." Sally said.

"Of course at these low prices they will definitely need work done." Alex pointed out. Sally grinned, her eyes flashed a highlighter green and a coffee mug shattered and was frozen in place, the drink in it. The shards everything was frozen in time and jumped back together as if nothing had happened.

"I don't think that will be a problem for us." She said and her eyes changed back to their normal crimson, which wasn't that much less conspicuous, of course their classmates simply assumed that she was an albino verses having no explanation for Alex's obvious violet eyes, until she explained how, with eye color, if both genes for the green and blue eye color are dominant then they, of course, mix and make purple.

Alex herself wasn't sure if that was the actual case for her eye color or if it was something that had been done and was part of the mutations, or maybe they had tried to do something to her eyes and she had simply gotten lucky and didn't end up blind the way another hybrid (**me:** yes I am referring to Iggy to all of the Maximum Ride fans) had when they had tried to improve his vision.

"Don't try and do it all at once, I don't want you to wear yourself out." Alex said.

"I know, I know." Sally said waving her off. Alex had learned that this was Sally's way of indicating that she had heard what she had said but it didn't necessarily mean that she would actually do, or not do, what had been asked, or ordered, of her. Alex rolled her eyes and decided to try again later.

"Let's go ahead and call this agent and ask them about these two houses." Sally said.

Meanwhile Zim was further down in the base continuing his work. He had been working on and off with fixing the little robots to control the humans, he was also making adjustments to it as well as planning on how to kill the Tallest and destroy the central brain. He had been gathering information, working on these projects and even more various things for the past several months paying little attention to anything unless he needed to, like when Sally had called him for help. Normally he would have demanded why he help but she hadn't even given him time for that before telling him that Alex had been hurt.

Of course he immediately agreed and didn't even think about why he had done so until now. He had stopped working and sat staring off into space, lost in thought. He wondered how Alex was doing.

_She's Alex of course she's fine, she wouldn't say so even if she weren't anyways._ He thought.

_Why do I care how she's doing anyways? Why did I immediately agree to help the second I found out that she was hurt? I'm going to take over this rock they call a planet and enslave everyone I shouldn't care what happens to one of the very few who will actually stand in my way and have a chance of thwarting me. I really should do something about the three of them…maybe Gaz too, before I carry out my plans so there will be no way for them to get in the way this time, but what to do? Killing the Dib would be easy, but Sally cares about him and she is a challenging opponent even holding back and I can't kill Sally, that would be too hard and a waste of time to try. Killing Alex would be a challenge as well._ He thought it over.

_You wouldn't kill Alex even if it would be easy. You care too much about her to do that._ A voice in the back of his mind told him. It was true but he was still too stubborn to admit it, just the small part of him in the back of his mind consistently reminded him of the fact that it was true even if he still denied it. He would not admit to feeling anything towards the female hybrid other than a mild friendship. As he tried to push his feelings aside he thought about her more. The smile on her face when he had woken up after being injured by Tak and the fact that she had taken care of him nearly nonstop for the two weeks of being out to keep him alive.

His mind wandered to the times that he had been alone with her when they would just be talking about anything that came to mind and how she understood when he avoided a topic and accepted him as a friend even though she would still fight against him to protect the Earth. The kiss they shared then crossed his mind and he found himself wanting to know what she thought of it. How she felt about it. Of course he wouldn't ask her about it, again he was too stubborn for that but he couldn't help but want to know.

"_I love you Zim."_ He was sure that is what she had said, but was it because she was being affected by the painkillers? He could ask if she remembered anything, it wouldn't give away anything that she had done, if she didn't remember then they could go back to the way they were, if she did remember then he could as if she meant it…unless she denied it.

_She's a hard person to follow. Usually It's easy to understand these pitiful humans but Alex is different. Sally use to be the same when she was keeping her family hidden as well as her heritage and most abilities but now she was more open and her sporadic behavior isn't as sporadic anymore, however Alex was still keeping things to herself even if she's told me a lot, she still keeps details to herself._ Zim thought. He shook all of these thoughts from his mind for now, he would like to learn to be able to follow Alex's behavior but it seemed that that would not be happening anytime soon, he had a suspicious feeling that he would have to be at a point where they could both be close enough to have no need to keep secrets. Although he has heard Sally, her best friend, probably the only person she completely trusted as well, telling Alex how crazy her personality seemed to be, but Alex always kept her real feelings and emotions in check, the weather proved that.

_If her emotions aren't affecting the weather then she's keeping them under control, so are her daily reactions and sporadic attitude simply a small amount of that? Not enough to affect the weather._ He thought. He still wanted to test the power of that ability of hers, he knew it was dangerous, he had seen a taste of Alex's anger, since he himself was caught up in a fight as well he didn't have much time to pay attention. He shook his head to clear it of thoughts of Alex, weather they be confusion, curiosity or otherwise and went back to work.

Dib swallowed his pride and walked to where Sally and Alex had been living only to find out that they had moved out, rather quickly, earlier that morning.

"Do you know where they are now?" He asked.

"A friend of theirs helped them move out, I believe they are staying with him for now. A green kid about your height." She answered.

"Thank you." He said and left running to Zim's house and knocked on the door. A green dog with black ears and an obvious zipper on the front answered the door.

"Is Zim here?" Dib asked.

"No! Wait a minute…yes! He working!" Gir said.

"What about Sally and Alex?" He asked.

"They went to go find these places!" Gir said holding up a booklet with two small houses circled with a black marker.

"So they're staying here?" He asked.

Gir was not listening; he was now running to the kitchen screaming about taquitos and waffles burning or something like that. Dib had a hard time following Gir just as much as Zim and about the same amount of patients during similar situations. He rolled his eyes and left.

Alex and Sally looked around the first house and the surrounding area. They both liked how it was outside of the city, there were no neighbors to stick their noses in their business or people to come out there to try and break in unless it was personal. If that was the case then there would be no humans to get in the way or get hurt. The house was a little bigger than their apartment but it would need a lot of work done, not that either of them cared, they both had lived on and off the streets or out in the woods when they were free of, in Sally's case her family, and in Alex's case crazy scientists.

The second house was in the city but it was located in the middle of a small forest and there were some neighbors around. The house itself needed more work done and it was more expensive, however it was also bigger, not that Alex or Sally cared.

"Either way we'd need to furnish the places ourselves. The work that they would need aren't a problem for us, we can do those things ourselves but if we went with this house then we'd have no money left to furnish it." Sally said.

"And we don't really need that much space anyways. We have some things like the futon already. The first house is bigger than the apartment we had lived in just fine." Alex added.

"That's true. How long would it take for us to pay off the first house?" Sally asked the agent.

"Well considering the condition it is in and the size I would think very long depending on how much you can pay each time." He answered.

"And this one?" Alex asked.

"It would take longer if you worked equal to paying it off as the first house." He answered.

"Okay, I think we're going to go with the first house. We'll make an offer on it." Sally said.

"Let's hurry up and get this stuff done. We have work in an hour." Alex said to her. Sally shrugged her off with, "I know, I know."

They finished what they needed to and headed off to work until about midnight or so. They were both glad that they worked in the same area when they worked so late.

**Me:** Oh my God! Finally! Sorry y'all had some problems with getting this chapter going so I'm terribly sorry if it seems like one of those filler sort of chapters, there are things in here that needed to be put in. Also sorry if there are grammar mistakes I wanted to get this chapter out since I had planned on getting it out earlier this morning or last night so I'm just posting it now how it is. Oh! And I'm doing this with my other story as well but I want to try and see how this will go, I'm taking character ideas, if you want one of your OC's featured, yourself or one of your ideas I am willing to try it. If your idea does not fit my story line then I will write a side chapter for it. So yeah if anyone is interested just let me know in a review or personal message.

**Alex:** You're adding more characters? What happened to not bringing in more characters?

**Cameron:** Hey I might be featured.

**Alex:** Like hell!

**Me:** No fighting, I myself am not bringing any of my own characters in besides the ones that pertain to the story, BUT I want to see if others want themselves or their own character/ideas in it, it's a trial thing.

Thanks to everyone that has rated and continue to do so


	12. Chapter 12: Two New Students

Chapter 12 Two New Students

Alex, Sally and Zim went to school the next day. They all noticed that Dib was different, he was still keeping to himself for the most part, however there was an air about him, it was the same as it had been before Alex and Sally had befriended him, it wasn't as suspicious anymore and calmer.

Class I would like to introduce two new hopeless appendages that has been added to the student body." Ms. Bitters said in a bored tone, she obviously didn't like it even if she said she did.

Both were female. One was smiling and had a peace sign around her neck. She had red hair, light skin and green eyes. She waved at the class and said, "Hi my name is Ali!"

No one responded besides Sally who said, "Hey Ali."

"Like the peace sign necklace." Sally said with a smile. Ali smiled back and said, "Thanks!"

The second girl was a few inches taller. She looked like she couldn't care less about being at school, similar to the way Alex felt about being at school. She had light brown hair, hazel eyes and wore a blue and black plaid shirt with a black under shirt and ripped jeans.

"I'm Iris." She said simply.

"Hi Iris." Sally and Ali said while waving at her. She gave a short wave and took her seat behind Alex. Ali took her on the other side of Dib. She smiled at him and said, "Hi."

"Hi." Dib said.

"What's your name?" She asked him.

"I'm Dib." He answered.

"Nice to meet you." She said and turned her attention to the teacher, probably thinking she was going to actually learn something. Alex didn't really pay much attention to the new students; she didn't care just as Zim didn't. They both worked on their own thing. Sally went back to reading while Dib was mustering up to courage to talk to Sally. He finally just went for it and turned to her.

"Sally." He said. She looked over at him, surprised that he was talking to her.

"I need to talk to you later." He said.

She blinked and asked, "Why? Are you going to jump to assumptions again?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I was wrong." He said.

"Yes. Yes you were. Glad you realized that." She answered.

"We need to talk." He said.

"Okay then, how about at lunch? You know where to find me." Sally said. Dib let out a sigh of relief, that went better than he thought it would, of course he didn't take into account the fact that Sally is usually a calm understanding person…usually, unless someone seriously pisses her off…then she's scarier than Alex normally is.

On the way out of the classroom one of the new girls, Ali headed out when Alex and Zim did.

"Hi!" She said to them.

"Hey." Alex said. Zim just gave her a look to acknowledge that he had heard her.

"What're your names?" She asked.

"Alex." Alex answered simply.

"Zim." Zim answered.

"Why do you have green skin?" The other new girl, Iris asked.

"It's a skin condition." Zim answered, he was now use to these questions and paid them little attention.

"And the no ears?" Iris asked.

"Part of the skin condition." He answered.

"Never heard of a skin condition like that." Iris answered.

"It's a very rare skin condition, very few hear of it and the name is so long it's pointless to say." Alex answered to help him out.

"Interesting." She answered and headed to lunch on her own.

"Were you just born that way or did something happen?" Ali asked.

"Birth. A rare genetic skin condition, like the blue people or Albinos." Zim answered.

"Oh." She answered; she then headed off to lunch as well.

Alex and Zim waited for Sally who was, surprisingly joined by Dib.

"Don't tell me the Dib-stink is eating with us again." Zim demanded.

"You'll live." Sally said simply and the four headed to lunch and took their usual seat outside. Alex couldn't help but notice that Iris was not in the lunchroom even though she clearly saw her walk in. She wasn't outside either, or at least she didn't see her at first.

While Sally and Dib talked and worked out their problems Alex leaned against the wall and looked up at the clouds, but not before noticing a large bird above. She concentrated to see better and looked right at Iris who was flying with her own bird wings. Tawny wings to be exact. The only reason Alex recognized the bird her wings were from is because she had bought a book on birds, knowing that the DNA she had was raven and wanted to know the best ways to fly and other facts that could help, she also had taken a look at other birds as well.

"Oh my God." She murmured aloud.

"What? Something wrong?" Zim asked.

"Hu? Oh nothing. I just thought I saw something weird, just my imagination I guess." Alex answered and went back to eating. She decided to ask Iris about it next time she got the chance, it was only fair to let her know that she knew, and if she was okay, she would let her in on her own secret.

"Your brother let slip that your parents were around as well." Dib added.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Sally asked surprised.

"No. I think it was an honest accident that he had revealed that because he seemed mad at himself for saying it." Dib said, leaving out the part where Dev had threatened him if he told Sally. He thought she should know so he was going to tell her. Alex studied Dib's behavior and said. "What else? There's something important you're leaving out."

"Did Dev threaten you?" Sally asked.

"Guess I'll never be able to hide anything from you." Dib responded as his confirmation.

"You weren't going to tell me that he threatened you?" Sally asked.

"I didn't think you should have to worry about that." He answered with a shrug.

"You are one of the dumbest smart people I have ever met, next to Alex and Zim." Sally answered sourly.

"All four of us up there with the other stupid smart people." Alex said.

"Not very many in this world. Most people are just stupid." Zim muttered.

"True, very true." Alex agreed and continued eating.

In Science class Sally and Dib were once again lab partners, however they were still a little awkward around each other while Ali and Iris ended up being in the same class after lunch, Math.

Zim fond it slightly amusing seeing the way Sally and Dib acted around each other, before, Dib avoided Sally because he didn't trust her. Now it was the other way around, Sally tried to be nice and help get them back to, a friendship at least, but she had a lot on her mind and she didn't feel very comfortable around Dib anymore, she was afraid that he would get mad at her again. She wasn't going to allow herself to get close to him again, or at least not with all of the problems stirring. If it was true what he said about her parents being there, and with Dev and Henry both around as well, things were going to get worse for her and Alex. It was bad enough that Alex had been sucked into this mess…again, she didn't want anyone else to as well and with Dib talking to her again she was afraid that he would try if he didn't hate her that is.

Alex worked with her Chorus friends on their project. They were to choose a song and turn it into another genre so she, Kat, Sam, Kris, Meg and Zen decided to use a hip-hop song and change it to rock. Alex liked the five enough, they were not afraid to be themselves and like herself and Sally, they were observant. They knew Zim was an alien but they didn't care. Most of the time they hung out with Gaz and it seemed they were wearing down her hard outer shell and learning more about the Gaz within, even if she is still cold and scary, she has a little bit of a soft side apparently.

After class Alex and Sally went to their lockers as usual, Dib was at his own and seemed hesitant on talking to them so he waited until they were leaving and walked with them like he use to do. He and Sally both wanted to make up for lost time, but they first had to rebuild the relationship that had obviously been flushed down the toilet.

Alex pulled Zim behind on the way back so that Dib and Sally could walk alone together. He gave her a questioning glance and asked. "What are you doing?"

"Giving Sally and Dib some space." Alex answered.

"Okay then." He answered.

"So how was your day?" She asked him.

"Um, okay." He answered and asked, "How are your arms?"

Alex rolled up her sleeve to inspect her arm. There were still some places healing.

"Still can't feel much in them but almost done healing." She answered.

"That's good…I guess." He answered. She gave a small laugh and said, "Yes it is good because yesterday when I woke up I was not loopy but I still felt nothing, which is not usually good."

"So you remember being loopy?" Zim asked.

"No, Sally just told me that I was being really loopy while on the drugs. I can't remember anything that I said or did and I really don't want to because I'm sure I looked completely ridiculous." She answered.

"I have to admit, it was pretty funny." Zim commented.

"You were around when I was being loopy? Oh damn." She said. Of course she knew that he had but to hear him comment on it to her face made it that much more embarrassing.

"Well yeah I was around. I had to make sure you wouldn't hurt yourself, Sally wasn't really helping much and for some reason you didn't want to get sleep." He answered.

"Me? Not wanting sleep? Damn I must have really been drugged up." I answered.

"So it would seem." He answered and asked, "So you don't remember anything you said or did? Nothing at all?"

"No. I woke up yesterday and Sally asked me and I can't remember anything." Alex answered.

"Hm weird. I didn't know it would do that." He said.

"Maybe it's just a side effect since I'm not Irken." She suggested.

"I suppose so." He answered.

"You're staying at Zim's house? Why?" Dib asked Sally.

"Because he was the only one to turn to." Sally responded with a chilling tone in the response.

"You can stay at my house." He offered.

"Thanks but no thanks, we won't be there much longer and I'd rather Alex be looked after Zim while she's recovering." Sally answered.

"My dad knows medicine." Dib responded.

"And he's also a scientist who turned his own daughter into a media freak claiming it was in the name of science and performed experiments on her. Unless you've forgotten Alex had been turned into a hybrid by similar scientists do you really think that is a good idea?" Sally countered in a tone that dared him to try arguing with her again.

"Right, sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking about that." He answered.

"I know what you're trying to do okay? I appreciate you telling me that my parents are around and I'm not going to let Dev hurt you, but if you want to rebuild what we had then you're going to have to prove to me that you do not care what I am, that you like me for me and that means you have to figure out what you liked about me before you completely turned your back on me. I understand that you were mad that I didn't tell you or that you were afraid of me, it's not the first time it's happened and it won't be the last, but I have not changed and I will not change to help fix things because the only mistake I made was not telling you about that part of my life sooner." Sally said calmly.

"You're right." Dib admitted.

"See you tomorrow?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, we have a science project to work on." He answered with a smile.

"We have one we have to start." She said. He nodded and headed on his way. After he was she stopped so that Alex and Zim could catch up.

Alex's mind wandered to the new girl Iris and had so many questions running through her mind. She also had a feeling that the other girl, Ali would end up coming in and out of their lives, similar to the way Gaz's friends did. There was a lot more than she was seeing, a bigger picture that these random new faces would play a part in. What their role was she had no idea and it bothered her; she couldn't think about that now. Right now she had homework and work to focus on as well as finding a house, the problems of a normal human, and then there was everything else, the life threatening problems.

**Me:** Thank you to Invader Nat Rules for allowing me to add the adorable OC Ali to the story and also thank you to Invadercari for also allowing to use the badass hybrid that is Iris. Yes they both can fit well into the storyline.

I will allow 2 or 3 more OC's (or you yourself) into the story, however they may not appear immediately. I am also still taking ideas for chapters or part of the story.

Sorry for taking so long there were certain parts I was having trouble trudging through (the Dib/Sally sort-of-make-up stuff). I don't like drama but I feel that the tension and drama between then fits well enough even though I'm sure someone else could have made it flow better than me. Sooo…yeah here's chapter 12 (FINALLY!)


	13. Chapter 13: Meeting Lucifer

Chapter 13 Meeting Lucifer

It took another two weeks for Sally and Alex to get things together and running smoothly to buying the house they choose, being the first one they visited, which was further out of town than the second but they had no neighbors nearby so they had no problem with it.

"So when will you two be moving into the house?" Zim asked sitting at the table with Alex and Sally.

"Can't wait to get rid of us hu?" Alex asked.

"I didn't say that, I was just curious." Zim defended.

"He just doesn't want you to leave because he loves you!" Sally teased them. Sally had come a long way in two years, she use to be a sour sarcastic, yet helpful person, now even the sourness is almost completely faded, as was the same with Alex, but one could never get rid of her attitude, just make her less pessimistic.

"Don't jump to conclusions like that. I don't mind you two living here, I was just curious okay?" Zim said, choosing his words more carefully so he didn't hurt Alex's feelings…again.

"Okay well throughout the week we'll be going and fixing it up so that it is a little more to our liking and then we'll be moving out, so in about a week." Alex answered.

"Alright." Zim replied.

It took another two weeks before Alex and Sally were completely moved in, not that they had many possessions, it was more of getting everything fixed up and set up the way they wanted it. To both Alex and Sally's surprise Dib and Zim both helped, voluntarily. It wasn't so much of a surprise that Dib helped, he was still working to fix what he had screwed up with Sally, but more that he did not protest to the fact that Zim was helping or making any rude comment at all. Zim was the same, the two just respectfully acknowledged each other from time to time, bickered about as much as normal but neither directly instigated a fight with the other while they helped.

They finished by buying groceries. Alex fixed dinner for everyone and Zim and Gir actually stayed. Zim even ate the food without complaining about it.

"Am I the only one freaked out by this?" Alex asked.

"Freaked out by what?" Dib asked.

"You two." She answered.

"Us? Why?" Zim asked with one eyebrow raised.

"The fact that you volunteered to help us at all without being asked, you and Dib both have not instigated a fight with the other all day and now you're eating Earth food without complaint or any sort of superior being kind of comment. Are you two sick or possessed?" Alex asked.

"Alex makes a good point and I was wondering the same thing." Sally answered.

"I'm fine. Although I guess I wouldn't know if I was possessed would I?" Dib asked.

"It's possible to be aware of being possessed but you can do nothing but watch. It's like seeing what is going on in a movie, no matter what you do or say you can't change what's going on unless you're mind is strong or it's a weak demon. And many do feel the presence of the demon inside them but they don't realize what's going on until it's too late." Sally explained.

"Can you possess people?" Alex asked her.

"I can but no demon in their right mind do. Only the out of control demons that no one likes do something as stupid as that, not even my dad does that." She responded.

"Possess? No I wouldn't do that, that's messy, but taking temporary control is a different thing and much easier to do." A cool confident male voice said, coming from Alex. Sally immediately recognized the voice as her fathers. Alex seemed to not have noticed anything. In fact she seemed completely lifeless. Her eyes, whites and all, were completely black and the aura surrounding her matched the cool confident voice that was spewing from her mouth.

"What the-? You okay Alex?" Zim asked.

"Alex will be fine besides a migraine for the next few hours. So you're the wastes of space my daughter has chosen to hang around. A Paranormal Expert who is ostracized and ignored by his fellow humans, an Irken Soldier who is also ostracized and rejected by his people and a semi-useful mutant freak who is deemed a complete failure and slated for extermination in her own dimension how nice." Sally's father said, still using Alex like a puppet.

"Leave Alex alone Lucifer." Sally snapped.

"Using my name, how disrespectful." He responded.

"I don't give a damn. Leave me alone and leave my friends out of this. Like you always say it's family matters." She responded.

"Then come home before I make you." He responded.

"You couldn't before, what makes you think you can now?" Sally demanded.

"I'll think of something. You know how creative I can be." He responded and Alex fell face-first onto the table and was like that for about a minute.

"When the hell did I fall asleep?" She asked sitting up rubbing her temples.

"Feels like my head was hit by a train." She mumbled.

"You can blame my father for that." Sally said.

"Why?" She asked.

"He took control of your body and was talking to us." Dib answered.

"Please tell me you're joking." She answered.

"No, it even changed your demeanor and eyes, besides his voice coming out of your face." Zim answered.

"His voice coming out of my face?" Alex asked with one eyebrow raised and an amused smile threatening to be visible.

"Even after seeing it for myself I can't picture my dad's voice coming out of your face…I will forever use that, thank you Zim." Sally said with a light laugh.

"You should have said, "his voice coming from you" not from her face." Dib said to Zim.

"I will say it how I want Dib-stink!" Zim responded agitatedly.

"Keep bickering like an old married couple and people will write weird fanfiction about you two." Alex muttered.

"Katherine already said that in the chatting session, otherwise known as the group therapy sessions." Dib said.

"Fourth wall broken again!" Gir squealed and ran around laughing.

"When did you get here?" Zim asked.

"Three weeks ago!" Gir responded with a smile and his tongue sticking out.

"No one was here three weeks ago Gir." Sally said to the robot, who was no longer paying attention but was now holding his octopus toy above his head, looking at it and spinning around fast.

"He's going to be very dizzy after that." Alex commented.

"Maybe he'll be quiet for a little bit." Zim replied.

"Does your dad know where we live?" Alex asked Sally.

"I don't think so. Henry probably does but he wouldn't be telling them unless he can get around the rules." Sally answered.

"What I still can't seem to wrap my mind around is why did God send him in the first place? He's omnipotent right? Should he know that you're different?" Alex asked.

"Demons, my father and even his own angels are sort of…an exception. Generally he is omnipotent but it's more clouded with those who are immortal, weather demonic, angelic or they become immortal like vampires. And God usually overlooks demons anyway, if there is a strong or insane demon or closely related to my father then they're on the list for the hunters to be killed or taken back." Sally explained.

"Clouded? Why?" Dib asked.

"No one knows. I bet God has an explanation for it but he hasn't told anyone that I know of." She answered.

"Weird." He commented.

As nighttime fell, Zim and Gir left to go home while Sally took Dib home and Alex hung out at one of the libraries that stayed opened until eleven.

Sally and Dib talked while flying to his neighborhood and walking back. Mostly about what is new, media, book, and news wise. They avoided talking anymore about Sally's family right now, she didn't want to and he knew it.

"Read any good books lately?" Dib asked her over the roaring of the wind whipping their hair back behind them.

"Not really. Alex has been trying to find new things to read but she hasn't found anything good lately. Do you know of any?" She asked.

"No. I haven't found any lately. I should ask Gaz, she's been reading a lot lately. Almost as much as playing her video games." He answered.

Neither of them noticed the change in atmosphere or the fact that the color of the moon was slowly changing from silver to a deep red. Sally noticed after Dib went into his house and she took off again, but by then it was too late to change what was about to happen.

Alex wandered through the rows of bookshelves looking for a specific book she had looked up.

_Maybe this book will actually be good. The second really bad thing about this dimension is lack of good books because most of the writers are almost as stupid as the common people. Why is it not so hard to find a decent movie but nearly impossible to find a decent book?_ She thought while walking down the rows before coming to the right one to see that someone was standing in front of the bookshelf she needed to get to. She stopped and waited patiently.

Once they were done she looked through the bookshelf and realized they had taken the book she wanted.

"Aw man." She muttered.

"Looking for this book?" A voice said behind her. It was a cool-confident male voice and when she turned she faced a dangerously attractive man with red hair and bright red eyes, the same eyes as Sally's. The temperature in the whole room rose rapidly, faster than it would ever do if Alex was angry and most of it was concentrated around him. He was intimidating, not that Alex would openly admit that. She could tell that he was holding back, sealing away some of the energy and power so as to not stick out so much.

Alex swallowed her fear and said, "Yes that is the book I was looking for. May I have it please?"

He laughed softly and the book burst into flames and fell to ash in seconds. Books did burn quickly but not that quickly.

She took a step away from him and said, "You could have just said, 'no' you didn't have to burn the poor book."

"It was a useless book." He countered.

"Who are you?" Alex asked, knowing the answer but was stalling for time.

"You know who I am Alexandrite." He responded.

"How did you know my full name?" She asked.

"I'm the Devil my dear. I may not be omnipotent like the oh so wonderful God that so many worship but I do know a lot and find out what I want to know. Speaking of which. I have a question that I would like answered before I burn this building to the ground with you inside." He responded taking a step closer. She stepped back and felt a searing heat on her shoulders and looked up into the glowing red eyes.

"Please don't run. Just answer my question and I may let you live as a slave when I take over this Dimension." He said, "Now where are you and my daughter living now? Just give me the address and I'll consider letting you live for now."

The heat from his hands became more intense, as if they were on fire but it wasn't bothering him at all, just burning hand marks into Alex's shoulders. She clenched her jaw trying to ignore the pain.

"Answer me Alexandrite." He said.

"Our apartment complex is on kiss my ass boulevard." She snapped and placed her hand in front of Lucifer and a charge of electricity knocked him a few feet away, just enough for Alex to run. She could smell burning paper and pulled a fire alarm without even looking back as she made her way through the labyrinth of bookshelves to find an exit.

Flames chased after her and consumed everything in its path, spreading like wildfire jacked up on caffeine. Alex always liked fire but this was a whole different level, she knew her emotions did have a small effect on fire when she was angry but she didn't know if there was any way to calm fire, not that it would work for this sort of fire anyways.

She heard creaking and looked up as a beam from above fell and landed right behind her. She started running again as the fire started to spread ahead of her. Maybe it was just her imagination but she could swear she saw Lucifer's face in the flames. She shook the thought from her head and continued running.

Sally landed in front of the library watching it burn, the fire department showed up but nothing they were doing was working. She saw the librarian and walked over to her and heard them asking her questions.

"Was there anyone else in there besides you?" One asked.

"Yes, a regular visitor named Alex. She was looking for a book in the lower section on the underground level." She responded.

"Alex is still in there?" Sally asked, she knew this was her father's doing, she could see the shape of his face in the flames and the fact that the fire had spread so quickly and could not be put out was a dead giveaway, not that she could do anything to stop it, she had no control over fire when she herself tried to use it so there was no way she could now.

"She was when the fire started, she was still in the underground level." The woman responded.

"Are there any exits down there?" Sally asked.

"Two emergency exits on each end of the building." She said. Sally started running towards the closest one. She came within ten feet of the building when,

BOOM!

What had been left of the building blew up, any normal human would have been killed immediately if they were as close as Sally was; the blast knocked her far back into some trees about sixty feet above the ground at the outskirts of a park. She had been burned badly and tore up her clothes and burned them in various place as well. She immediately got up, ignoring the pain despite it's severity and tried to get down out of the tree without falling, fate was not kind to her and she fell the six stories.

She couldn't get up no matter how hard she tried, many of her bones were broken from the fall, her head hurt from the blast along with her ears ringing and she was burned badly. She healed quickly, but that did not stop her from feeling pain and being able to fall unconscious but before doing so she mumbled something, "Alex…don't be dead…"

**Me:** Yes I did in fact change the name of the chapter because the way it ended up turning out you did not meet Sally's mother so it wasn't so much of a family reunion. So as some may or may not have noticed this chapter is longer than usual ones by about half a page on word documents. I intended for it to be a normal sized chapter but how I wanted to end it the space I had left was not sufficient so an accidental gift of more written. This wasn't really "horror" per se (or not really in my opinion but I suppose that is up for debate) like I said in the latest "Chatting with the Characters" I am trying to get the story into one of its categories of horror but I'm working on getting my horror ideas back from whatever depths of the black hole of my mind in which they have fallen. Anyways here you go, chapter 13 FINALLY finished. I got my writing streak back!


	14. Chapter 14: Mother's LoveKeef's Return

Chapter 14 A Mother's Love and Keef's Return

"Sally! Sally wake up!"

Her eyes slowly opened but for a few seconds couldn't see and then her vision cleared to see Alex and she immediately jumped up and hugged her.

"Ow! Let go Sally!" She wined and the pain also hit Sally as well, she also let go quickly whining, "Ow." as well.

"You're alive. I thought you were still in the library when the place blew up." Sally said.

"I got out a few seconds before it did, on the other side of the building from where you were and when I went around to go into the forest I saw you and brought you with me." Alex explained.

"Where are we? The forest?" Sally asked.

"Not the same one that we use to always go into but yes a forest." She answered.

"We should go talk to the police and go home so we can discuss this. I want to know what happened." Sally said. Alex nodded in agreement. The two had to wait about ten more minutes though so Sally's bones could finish healing. She used some magic to speed it up because normally it would have taken her about a day or two. There was one last wave of snapping and cracking as the bones moved to where the needed to be along with Sally writhing in pain every so often clenching her jaw tightly. The two slowly got up and headed to the library parking lot, although now it was just a regular parking lot since the library was gone.

"Alex! Sally! You two are alright!" The librarian exclaimed with a smile.

"Yes." They answered. Alex explained what she had witnessed, or the believable story she was giving, and they were able to leave since they both refused to go to the hospital and walked home.

Alex and Sally both decided to cut back on what they told Zim and Dib, the less they knew now, the better off they would be, however they did warn them to at least watch their backs, but otherwise that was it. They didn't tell them what had happened with the library, although the news was all over the city that it had burned down, but only Sally and Alex knew the real story of how it happened. Sally's family didn't like those who interfered, Sally couldn't stop Alex from sticking by her side but by keeping things from Zim and Dib, they couldn't interfere so they should be safe.

"Wonder why mom hasn't shown up yet." Sally commented randomly two weeks after the library's burning.

"Maybe she wants to see you alone." Alex said with a shrug.

"Something like that." A pleasant female voice said from nowhere.

"Speaking of the demon bitch." Sally muttered, as a figure appeared standing before them. She had long blonde hair like Sally and Dev's with a black and red aura. She radiated and spread feelings of passion and destruction and was very beautiful but had an air of unpredictability.

"Is that really any way to talk to your mother?" She asked Sally in a no-nonsense tone.

"When that mother is you, yes." Sally responded thoughtfully.

"You still haven't fixed that attitude problem." She countered.

"Hey, I'm a teenager it's our life's mission to rebel against our parents, most just call it a phase, I call it survival." Sally responded with a light shrug. She knew her mother would not hurt her, her mom didn't hurt family; at least she valued that much, but too much, it was because of her mom that her brother had been hunting her.

"I'm not going to be so forgiving of your behavior for very much longer dear. Keep that in mind. My love for my dearest and only daughter is what has been keeping you alive and well for so many years." Her mother said.

"Really? That's love? I would have thought it was just greed or something like that." Sally countered.

"I will return to visit again, but next time, it won't be so pleasant." Her mother said darkly as a sort of black mist surrounded her until it had completely consumed her. When it cleared Sally's mom was gone.

"Why do I get the feeling that what she would do is worse than your brother or that Henry guy?" Alex asked.

"Because it could be worse. She's sneaky and destroyed people emotionally and mentally before physically. To the point that you're begging for death without even being physically harmed. Like I told you, she's evil too. More evil than anyone I've ever known, she's just more patient than my dad." Sally explained.

"Mm, fun." Alex commented sarcastically.

Later on during the school week class elections started up again for the next year, their last year of high school.

"Almost summer break." Sally said smiling while they stood around for the stupid floating robots to pick someone to run for class president. It was different in high school compared to middle and elementary schools; the presidents weren't brainwashed to love the school and think that it was the greatest thing ever. At least they gave the students a little more freedom.

"Pick Zim! Zim is me! Zim is me! Zim shall rule! Pick Zim!" Zim was running around yelling at the robots.

"Man, and I thought Zim was starting to mature. Seems he'll always be the same when it comes to having authority." Dib commented.

"Some things never change about people. He still talks about destroying the humans and taking over the Earth, which is a little different from destroying the humans for the Armada but he's still set on causing destruction." Alex said shrugging.

"He's Zim, of course he's still set on causing destruction." Sally pointed out.

"But he has been acting a little different, talking less and less about his leaders and his people in a superior way, more of directing the superiority to him instead." Alex answered.

"Really? That's not that much different." Dib pointed out.

"I guess not but still, at times he just seems to be acting weird, even for him." She answered thinking about it. Zim was the first candidate picked and the robots went around to pick out another, which turned out to be Keef.

"Hey look it's the return of Keef…again." Sally said.

"Oh god." Dib muttered irritated.

"I thought you and Zim made his head pop?" Alex asked.

"We did, but then he got up, said he was alright and passed out for a few weeks." Dib responded.

"So let me get this straight. Zim has replaced his eyes with mechanical ones to make him believe that a squirrel was him and he somehow grew out of that. Then you and Zim cause his head to pop and he's only knocked out for a few weeks. Geez is that kid a recyclable character or something?" Sally asked.

"I bet if he died he would just come back in the next episode…or in this case the next chapter." Alex said.

"Don't say that! That would be awful!" Dib said.

"That's what it seems like is going on." Alex said with a light shrug and added, "Why don't you just tell him to leave you alone?"

"We've both tried that. He doesn't listen." Dib answered as Zim walked back to our group, with Keef following. Zim was looking very sour and they all knew it was because of Keef.

"This is going to be so great, my best friend Zim and I running for president against each other. I know you're going to win because you're just so great!" Keef was blabbering, immediately Alex and Sally understood why he was so annoying. He talked too much. Ally was more tolerable with things like that because usually she sat quietly and tuned everyone out. Alex on the other hand was not so tolerable of talkative people, especially when they talked about nonsense.

"Hi you must be Zim's friends. I'm Keef. You're Sally and Alex right? Isn't Sally and Dib dating? That's so great! You're lucky Sally, Dib is such a wonderful person! Is Alex your girlfriend Zim? You and Dib both have such pretty girlfriends, I bet they're just as amazing as you two!" Keef blabbered on.

"None of us are dating Keef." Zim said.

"Aw really? But Sally and Dib were dating right? They made such a good couple. When are you two getting back together?" Keef asked the couple in question.

"When Dib gets use to the other side of me." Sally said simply. Alex noticed hope light up in Dib's eyes.

"I don't get what that means but okay. What about you and Alex, Zim? When are you two going to start dating? I've heard other students talking about you two wondering that too." Keef said.

"What?" Alex asked confused.

"My life is none of the other student's business! I must stop them from talking." Zim declared.

_Looks like Zim is going back to his, eccentric self again._ Dib, Sally and Alex all thought. Dib was slightly annoyed by this because Zim loud and obnoxious attitude had always been annoying even though he has gotten use to it over the years. Sally didn't care and Alex was relieved by it since Zim had been acting strangely mature and quiet, she thought there had been something bothering him. Of course there had been but Zim, of course, kept that to himself, it wasn't Alex's business in his opinion and he didn't want her to get in the middle of it, she could get killed.

Of course being the stubborn person that he is, he would never admit to worrying about her getting hurt.

Keef ended up following the four of them out of school and all the way to Dib's house where they would be working on a History project together. The only reason Zim and Dib were working together was because neither of them wanted to be stuck in a group with their other idiotic classmates.

The entire walk Keef talked. Dib and Zim both zoned out, not even trying to listen. Sally did the same thing and Alex tried but she could not help but fall deeper into irritation with each word Keef spoke. Zim, Dib and Sally could tell by the rising of the temperature in response to her growing irritation. She finally blew up and snapped at Keef.

"Shut up Keef! No one is listening so shut the hell up and go home! You're not even in our History class so go home!" She snapped at him. There was a bright flash of lighting strike in the middle of the road, about twenty feet to the left of Keef along with a loud clap of thunder that caused Sally, Dib and Zim to jump, startled.

"Did the weather say it was going to storm?" Keef asked.

"Yes, yes it did now go home." Alex snapped.

"Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Keef said, turning around and walking back down the street humming some tune.

"Hopefully the lightning will hit him next time." Zim said irritated.

"Maybe." Alex replied.

They all went inside and immediately started on the History project. None of them really liked History, especially since a lot of what they were learning in History was exactly the same stuff that was currently happening in Alex and Sally's home dimension in the present so the two were able to help with that and they finished most of the project at once.

Throughout the rest of the week voting was underway. Dib, Sally and Alex refrained from voting since Zim would not be the best person to have any authority at school nor was Keef fit to be president either since he was a complete idiot and incompetent.

Although it seemed that the rest of the school didn't think so since he had won the voting, but Keef being stupid he seemed to be able to relate to the rest of their stupid class.

Zim didn't take it well but he soon got over it when they had learned what the president could and could not do. He wouldn't have received ultimate power even if he won.

"It's okay Zim, I know you would have been a great president. No hard feeling right?" Keef asked him.

Zim just gave him a blank look.

"Anyway why don't we all go to the circus?" Keef asked.

"The circus captures and trains animals to behave in an unnatural fashion being completely ridiculous and humiliating. The circus also has creepy clowns that get in your face and annoyingly loud and irritating ringmasters who use whips to get the animals to behave in the way they wish. The only thing worth seeing at the circus are the acrobats and magicians but they have so little performance time that it is not worth it." Alex said coldly. Keef blinked and said, "So is that a no to the circus?"

"Of course it's a no." She snapped.

"Hu? So yes?" He asked.

"We don't want to go to the circus." Dib said.

"Oh okay, how about the park?" He asked.

"No. Go away Keef." All four of them said in unison.

"Oh, alright then, I'll see you later. I know what we can all do together! It'll be great! You guys will have so much fun!" He said excitedly and ran off.

"I understand why you replaced his eyes and made his head pop. But that's not good enough to get Keef to leave us be." Alex said.

"You're not thinking of planning something too are you?" Sally asked nervously.

"Like their childish attempts? Of course not. No my ideas will be different." Alex said with a completely evil grin, which Zim liked a lot.

"Don't hurt the poor kid, he just has problems in the head." Sally said.

"I won't hurt him, he will just never want to spend time with any of us every again." Alex said.

"How are you going to do that?" Dib asked.

"Let me think up more ideas as backup before I reveal them to you." Alex answered with her evil smile.

**Me:** FINALLY! Success! I am terribly sorry for such a late update. Writer's block has, once again, attacked me with a _vengeance_. But I'm generally happy with how this chapter came out, Sally's mom has made an appearance as well as some old Invader Zim characters and I was able to bring back some of Zim's old personality that everyone so adores. For the most part he will be back to normal and Keef will (obviously make another appearance.

**Keef:** Hi Sarah! I'm glad you wrote me in! I can finally be friends with Zim and Dib again! And I've made two new friends, their girlfriends Alex and Sally! I like hanging out with them. We're all such a good group of friends. Do you want to be friends Sarah?

**Me:** No, you're creepy. Leave me alone.

**Keef:** Yeah Zim and Dib told me I was creepy before too. I don't know why since I had made Dib's room bright and happy. It was so dark and making him sad.

**Me:** That's creepy Keef, now go away.

**Keef:** But you're my new friend!

**Me:** Nooooooo! Leave me alone before you wake up in North Korea having no memory of your life, only the visions of Gaz's nightmare world flashing before your eyes every waking minute.

**Sally:** Wow you're pretty dark aren't you?

**Me:** Yes, yes I am.


	15. Chapter 15: Keef in the Fireplace

Chapter 15 Keef in the Fireplace

Alex noticed Iris taking off again, since school was over and she didn't have to go to work yet, Alex took off after her. Sally watched them both go and headed on to work after meeting up with two classmates, Vi (or Violet) and Knight, from English. They had been assigned together for a paper so they were going to be meeting after Sally's shift at Knight's house to get started. Alex was also in the same English class but she had been put into a group with the two new classmates Iris and Ali and had already started the day before.

Alex finally caught up to Iris and called out to her over the rushing wind, "Hey! Iris!"

She turned her head and was clearly surprised to see Alex flying beside her.

Iris did exactly what Alex would have done, flown off faster. Alex was right behind her and caught up once again.

"It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you! I'm not like a stupid Eraser." Alex called, she didn't think Iris would react to the reference to Erasers but she stopped suddenly and asked, "How do you know about Erasers?"

"How do I know about them? How do _you_ know about them?" Alex asked stopping as well but rolled a few times because of the sudden stop.

"I know about them because they've been hunting me down." She countered.

"…Same here…you're not from another version of Earth are you? Like the dimension where chocolate and flowers are a normal thing on Valentines Day?" Alex asked.

Iris gave a light laugh and said, "That is an odd example but yes."

"Me and my friend Sally are from that dimension. We fell into some weird river and ended up here a year ago." She responded.

"I fell down a hole. At first I thought I was going to end up in Wonderland but found myself here." Iris responded.

"This is weird, but I guess with different dimensions there are bound to be holes leading there and back." Alex answered.

"No kidding. So you escaped from the school too hu?" Iris asked (for those who don't know Maximum Ride, Erasers are guards, canine hybrids, that hunt any who escape the lab, more commonly known as the School, mostly in the first half of the series).

"Yeah. Are you trying to get back?" Alex asked.

"Well I don't really have anything much to go back to. I prefer a lot of things there than here but I can get use to it here I think." She responded.

"Cool. Well I need to go so see you later, I was just stalking you to actually meet you and let you know that you're not alone. And I believe that one of our other classmates is a fellow hybrid, but she seems to have been born and raised here, one of the smarter few but still." Alex added.

"Interesting. Don't tell me, I want to figure it out myself." Iris replied.

"Have fun, see you tomorrow in class." Alex responded and flew off.

Neither Alex nor Sally got home until about ten from work and school projects. Of course Alex told Sally about her conversation with Iris.

"She's from the same world as we are? Cool." Sally said, although she didn't really seem to care much and Alex understood why, this is their world now, what they left behind is nothing more to them than a stick in the forest. She wasn't very surprised by it either and she also voiced this, "It makes sense that if we could fall into this world then someone else would too at some point, my confusion is about the weird coincidence."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"So far it's you, me and Iris, three girls who can't really be surprised by much, me who already knew of other dimensions and you two hybrids who have probably seen your fair share of crazy things before coming here. There are a lot more normal people than those of us who aren't surprised by anything and yet we're the ones who end up in a different dimension." She explained.

"Well maybe they have but they've adapted, called crazy or fell into another world." Alex suggested.

"Hm...good point, but it's still a weird coincidence." She responded. Alex shrugged. There was a knock at the door.

"Who the hell is here and how did they find the place?" Alex asked getting up to answer the door.

"Bet it's Dib." Sally responded. She was wrong, it wasn't Dib, not even Zim or Gir but Keef.

"Keef? How did you find our house?" Alex demanded.

"Oh I asked the office at school." Keef said with a smile.

"...That's extremely creepy." She said.

"I know. I came by earlier but no one was home so I left and came back when I saw that you two had come home, so what are you two doing? Wanna hang out? Dib and Zim are busy so I wanted to see if you two were as well." He answered.

"Keef, it's eleven at night of course we don't want to hang out, go home." Alex said.

"Don't your parents wonder where you are?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, anyhow wanna hang out?" He asked.

"No! Go home!" Alex said kicking him in the jaw, sending him flying across the yard. He landed with a dull THUD in the grass and sat up. Alex had already slammed the door and locked it.

"Okay then I'll see yah later!" He called getting up an walking home.

"That was really mean Alex." Sally said.

"He's fine see, he got up and went home with his stupid creepy smile." Alex responded jutting a thumb out at where Keef had been walking and jumped back with a scream of surprise, because Keef was right at the window. Smiling in at them and waved.

Alex opened the door and demanded, "What the hell are you still doing here? You scared the shit out of me!"

"I forgot how to get back into town." He said smiling.

"Down the street. Just keep going down the street from which you came and you'll be in town now go home." Sally said to him.

"Oh, okay! Bye." He said with a smile and wave as he walked backwards towards the street and in the direction from which he had come, still smiling and waving. Alex was already going around the house closing blinds and curtains, checking locks and any place in which Keef could get in or be seen as Sally closed the door and locked it while keeping him in sight.

"Okay, he's getting really creepy. We have to get rid of him." Sally said.

"I just thought of a brilliant yet horrible idea." Alex piped up.

"What is this brilliant yet horrible idea in which you speak?" Sally asked.

"We befriend Keef." She said.

"Are you insane? Have you lost your mind?" Sally demanded and put a hand on Alex's head to make sure she wasn't running a fever.

"It's common knowledge that your family will target anyone close to you and Henry will get rid of anyone in his way which are usually friends." Alex said and Sally caught on.

"But purposely putting someone in danger like that, that's wrong." Sally argued.

"He got our address from the school and is stalking us at eleven at night not to mention stalking Dib and Zim as well. Besides his head exploded and he didn't die, that boy is not human, he will be fine!" Alex argued shaking Sally by the shoulders.

"I still say you're secretly evil." She concluded.

Alex snorted in amusement and said, "Secretly? If someone as creepy as Keef is stalking us I will be evil, but why don't we give it a week of just trying to generally get him to leave us alone on our own and then you can decide. Deal?" Alex asked.

"Deal." Sally declared.

So throughout the week they tried to stay away from Keef. It didn't work for any of them. Many days Zim, Alex, Dib and Sally were hiding out in the park or each other's houses just to stay away from him. Friday rolled in, Alex and Sally had work off so they spent it at their house with Dib and Zim tagging along while they finished their English papers with Iris, Ali, Knight and Vi.

"Didn't you say that paper was due in three weeks?" Dib asked.

"Yeah." Iris answered in a 'what's your point?' tone of voice.

"And both groups are already finishing up." He said.

"What's your point?" Alex asked.

"Why finish it now if you have so much time?" He asked.

"Why not? If we finish it now we won't have to worry about it later. Besides this paper is so easy we could write it in our sleep. I think the six of us are the only ones in our English class with more than half a brain cell." Vi pointed out.

"True, it seems only Gaz and her friends and the eight of us have more than half a brain cell in the whole school." Knight said thoughtfully.

"But that makes school easy!" Ali said with a smile.

"Yeah, we breeze through school but we won't learn anything." Iris commented.

"Oh right." She replied.

"If we ever want to learn something new then we can learn it from each other or be one of the few who go to college." Alex said.

"In college you actually learn but hardly anyone goes anymore around here." Knight said.

"Good." Vi and Ali said in unison. There was a knock at the door and Keef's voice could be heard calling, "Alex? Sally? You home? Do you know where Zim and Dib are?"

"Everyone be quite!" Dib hissed.

"Isn't that Keef? Why won't you go answer the door?" Ali asked confused.

"Because Keef is a creepy stalker and way to happy! He's not human!" Alex whispered.

"Oh come on you guys are seriously overreacting." Iris said skeptically.

"I've seen his head explode and he jut passed out for a few weeks, he took Alex and Sally's address from the school and has been following all of us all week!" Dib responded quietly.

"Okay that's weird, and creepy." She admitted.

"But hiding like this is rude." Ali commented.

"Hey guys! Are you playing hide and seek?" Keef asked hanging upside down from the fireplace.

"What are you doing in there?" Knight asked.

"I climbed down to see if anyone was home." He answered with a smile.

"You can get arrested for that." Vi responded.

"I know, so are you playing hide and seek? Can I play?" He asked excitedly.

"Um, yeah sure, you hide and we'll seek. So you go hide at home and we will come over to find you." Zim said.

"Okay!" He said and climbed back up the fireplace. They watched him at the window as he ran home.

"Okay that's really creepy, I wish you four luck with him." Ali said flatly, which was unlike her but she now understood what they meant about Keef.

About an hour later the phone started ringing and Sally was the one to pick up.

"Hi Sally! I was wondering if you guys were looking." Keef said so loudly that everyone could hear if they were quiet.

"We will, we just have to finish homework first, just use this time to do your own homework and then we can start the game." Sally answered.

"Okay!" He responded and she hung up immediately.

"So what happens if he just snaps and starts trying to kill you guys for avoiding him? Since, as you have said he seems to be inhuman and cannot die." Vi asked.

"Then we will temporarily have a problem, but don't worry we have a plan." Alex replied with a smile.

"Good luck." She answered.

The two groups finished their paper about half an hour later, Ali took their paper home to keep safe and Vi took her groups paper to keep safe, it was the best plan since the two of them seemed to have fairly "normal" lives (I don't believe in the existence of normal because no one does anything the same as another). Iris and Knight left soon after leaving the original Weird Crew of Four.

"Okay Alex we're definitely going to try your plan. One because Keef is seriously freaking me out now, and two because Vi is right I think he could snap and start breaking into our houses with a sawed off shotgun to blow our brains out or something." Sally declared.

"You really think he'd snap like that?" Zim asked.

"Who knows, I don't want to take any chances." Alex responded.

"I bet he's one of those gone bad-shot crazy demons, some of them become overly friendly towards others and stalk them until the person, or people go insane." Sally said.

"Wouldn't you know it?" Dib asked.

"Not always." She responded.

"All the more reason to go with my plan." Alex said with a shrug.

"Which is?" Zim asked with a nonexisting eyebrow raised.

"You don't need to know." She answered.

**Me:** Yay! Finally finished this chapter! And I just realized how dumb I am and accidentally cut off the OC's at 4 not 5 so there's still a spot open, there is a method to the madness of adding a bunch of new characters but that won't be revealed until the end of Part 2 or beginning of part 3 but they all will have bigger parts than they do now and I wanted to go ahead and have a chapter where all four of the new characters were together, I'll do that if a fifth character is added so there is now a spot open again for an OC created by whoever wants to. Again it will always be open because at some point I'll make side stories for them.

Ideas are welcome for side chapters or the story in general and I'll see what I can do and a message to InvaderCari I do intend to use that idea about Alex and Iris that you gave me, I'm just working out how to go about it.

Thanks for reviewing, constructive criticism, ideas and anything else you have on the brain is welcome! I have another Invader Zim story I'm thinking about posting, well is more of a crossover with Tokyo Mew Mew and the characters of Invader Zim and TMM are not in it (besides Tallest Miyuki) so it's kind of like an original with fanfiction elements supporting it.

Anyways I'll stop rambling.


	16. Chapter 16: Career Day-First Day

**Okay so I now have the five characters I invited to join. Like I've been saying there is a method to the madness on why I have so many extra characters but that won't be revealed until either the end of part two or beginning of part three when Zim takes over the Earth (oops, was that a spoiler? My bad!). As the title of the chapter entails it is Career Day. When I get around to it I will have extra chapters giving details on other characters (Ali, Iris, Knight and Vi) times during these two days but this and the next chapter focus on Sally, Alex, Zim and Dib's days. Because I put Tobi in the grade below them she, Gaz, and their five friends don't have Career Day yet but I'll have chapters for them as well.**

Chapter 16 Career Day: First Day

Alex and Sally didn't need to worry about Keef for a whole two days when they discovered that the next two days would be focused on Careers for rising Seniors. By this the school gives them a questionnaire and a machine assigns them to a Career and for two days they spend time with a representative of said career. If the student chooses to stick with the career they were assigned then they will undergo training throughout Senior year along with finishing their high school classes and go straight to work after high school.

If the students don't continue with the career the machine chooses then they are on their own with getting into college or getting a job.

There was more news when a student named Tobi entered high school as a Sophomore from being home schooled. It was only news to Alex, Sally, and Dib because she immediately befriended Gaz and her group of friends. Gaz found her annoying because the girl was so hyper but Kat, Sam and Zen insisted on befriending her. In the meantime Sally and Alex continued to work on their projects with their groups on a regular basis and had their own sort of circle of friends, of course Alex, Sally, Dib and Zim always sat outside, that wouldn't change even if the two girls were finally making friends with other girls in their class.

Back to the Career Days, the questionnaire only took them about half an hour, however the machine processing it took an hour so students sat around and talked or did their own thing. Alex, Iris, Ali, Vi, Sally, and Knight completely finished their projects. Still having two weeks left and sat around talking and trying to get Dib and Zim to be a little more sociable around them until Ms. Bitters returned announcing the careers.

"Alex, you will be president of North America. President man will be you're Tudor."

"What? I should be ruler of this pathetic world!" Zim protested. Alex hadn't even been paying attention until Zim started shouting and realized they were talking about her.

"Hu?" She asked.

"Go meet President man and begin you're learning!" Ms. Bitters commanded pushing her out the door.

"Ali you will be a Hippy."

"Is that even a real profession?" Ali asked confused.

"Yes, go now." Ms. Bitters hissed pointing out the door.

"Dib you will be a Paranormal Investigator."

"Duh." Dib and Sally said in unison as Dib left the room

"Iris, you will become a Pilot."

It seems that Alex heard and she and Iris snickered in amusement.

"Knight you will be the Chief of Police."

"Interesting." Knight said with a thoughtful expression and left the room.

"Sally you will be a Nun."

"Um, are you sure that's right?" Sally asked.

"Of course it's right, go now! Don't argue!" She shouted. Sally shrugged muttering, "How ironic."

"Vi you will be a model." Vi left the room without any comment thinking of her own irony being very intelligent and supposedly her career would be a model.

"And Zim you will be a Marriage Counselor." Ms. Bitters finished. Alex fought from laughing out loud as did Sally.

"This machine must really have problems if they assign these careers to us. Especially you and Zim." Alex commented.

"Irony is a funny thing." Dib commented.

"I should be president of the world not you!" Zim shouted in Alex's face.

She shoved him away and snapped, "Don't shout in my face! It's not my fault the machine is screwed up. Besides it was a questionnaire, based on our personalities! And it's not the world it's North America."

"How did you answer the questions? I want to retake the test." He declared.

"Dude, I just answered the questions." Alex responded.

"But how can you're hobbies and stuff come up with president?" He demanded.

"How the hell should I know? calm down." She responded.

"Bickering like an old married couple." Knight commented.

"We are not." They two snapped in unison.

"Aw you two are so cute!" Ali said with a smile.

Before either of them could respond President man walked up to Alex.

"You must be Alex, this is the first time anyone has been worthy of succeeding my position." He said to her proudly and put an arm around her shoulder. She stiffened uncomfortably and stepped away pulling his hand off her shoulder.

"I'll put up with this for two days and decide then but don't touch me." She said coldly, which went right over the man's head.

"Fine, fine I'll respect your space." He said cheerfully.

"Good."

A beautiful woman dressed in the stereotypical Nun attire walked up to Sally with a warm smile on her face. Seems the only thing that stays the same are Nuns.

"You must be Sally. There is much confusion and amusement on your face. Yes I think this will be good for you. It will help you my child." She said warmly.

_Yeah. We'll just see about that._ Sally thought amused and walked off with her temporary mentor.

Everyone headed off with their mentors, Alex practically being dragged by President man to his jet with her heels creating ruts in the ground from trying to pull away from him. He obviously forgot about his promise on personal space.

Sally's tried to put a cross around her neck and Sally consistently refused until the Nun managed to do so. Sally threw it off with a yell of pain the second the crucifix touched her skin. Usually crosses didn't hurt her but this one had a carving of Jesus on it which made it a Holy relic. That and Holy water, otherwise she was okay until someone tried making her go into a church.

The first time someone tried that, they quickly learned how bad of an idea it was when she consistently hit an invisible barrier that her magic created to keep her out least she get hurt (magic is a funny thing that way when it works on it's own), the second she was in the church it caught fire. Luckily no one was hurt but then the town tried to burn her calling her a witch.

Dib's mentor is actually a more respectable Paranormal Investigator who listened and respected Dib's ideas and opinions. After the Count Coco Fang incident no Paranormal group hired that crazy man, or anyone like him, again. Then there was Zim's mentor. He has deemed this man completely insane and full of madness, and it's common knowledge that Zim is very familiar with madness.

"You must be Zim. Are you exciting to learn how to fix or destroy marital problems?" The man asked with a huge creepy smile on his face and a lazy eye. In fact both of his eyes had a lazing effect.

"Shut your noise tube creepy man before I knock those lazy eyes out of their sockets. I just want to get this nonsense over with." Zim snapped at him and pushed him away because the man was standing too close for comfort.

Alex completely tuned President man out on the flight to his home because he didn't even talk about anything important. Only how great the job was but she did listen when he talked about how much power he really had. In her world before the President of the United States shared power with the two other branches of government but the people of this world North America seems to have been unified and the people hand over power to their leader.

_Hm Maybe if I stuck with this and became president I could change this country for the better._ She thought about it and decided to be a little more open to learning about the job and join other leaders and appeal to them to also help out their own countries for the better.

Instead of almost completely tuning out the idiots that are somehow in power she half listened, tuning out the unimportant things unless they could help and listened to everything else. Acted respectful towards the others working in the office and appealing to their better nature so that they would remember her if she decided to continue this profession. She still didn't understand how the machine gave her this job, let alone anyone else's besides Dib's.

They then started a discussion on using a specific power plant that would provide energy for the entire country but it was highly pollutant. What floored Alex was that they were considering it.

"Why are you even considering using something like this? It would further poison the Earth than it already is. Using this will surely be too much pollution than any life on this planet could handle." Alex spoke up for the first time. She and Sally both had a hard time with adjusting to the world when they first arrived, not that it took them all that long. Alex was made to be able to survive things like this and it had only affected Sally for maybe a day but any humans from their dimension or any other that wasn't use to this one would probably die.

"You're overreacting." One of them responded.

"Have you even calculated how much pollution it would let off to all the Earth, sea and sky?" She asked.

"Of course not, why would we do that?" He asked.

"Because it would help to keep you from killing everyone. This planet is so polluted that the sky is red and the oceans are a sickly green. With this the oceans will be completely black from the waste and oil being dumped into it, all of the sea life will die within ten years unless they are deep sea dwellers and the sky will likely turn black as well, farmlands will be affected and all life on land, humans included, will probably die within that amount of time as well. You can't use this power plant; it is too large and releases too much pollution. What about Professor Membrane's machine? The one that could provide clean energy for the entire world?" Alex responded.

"He took it away because we doubted him." President man responded.

"Apologize to him. Tell him how great of a scientist he is. He's the kind of person who needs to be consistently praised and respected for his work." She responded.

"Why on Earth should we listen to you?" A woman asked.

"I did the math on the power plant based on the blueprints and information you were given on it. Ask your trusted scientist and see if I'm right, they could probably give a better estimate on how long it would take but I'm telling you it wouldn't be too long for that plant to poison everything." Alex responded. The woman got up and left the room with all of their information. When she came back she answered, "We should apologize to Professor Membrane."

"And think about it this way, all of the other countries will admire North America for this. Providing clean energy for the entire world." She added, using their egos to further convince them.

"Yes, of course. We would indeed be highly praised." President man agreed. The others also gave murmurs of agreement.

_Damn is it really this easy to convince these people of agreeing with me?_ She thought.

Sally twisted the dial on her magical watch to completely seal all of her power and magic deep inside. She tried to practice sealing it away herself but she has a very hard time with it. She doesn't understand how her brother can do it so easily, he can even walk into a church with only some discomfort without needing any item that seals away his powers. Of course a crucifix and holy water still did the trick against him.

Sally's mentor, Kia, had her wear the same outfit she herself wore and put a regular cross around her neck before giving her a tour of the Abbey before introducing her to the Abbess.

"Kia tells me that you are a little different. I see that she is right my child. Come you have things to learn that can help you." The Reverend Mother said and led the way.

"What makes you think that this can help me?" Sally asked.

"It can help you to control your demonic powers and be accepted by God." She answered. Sally stopped walking and asked, "How do you know about-

"Kia is my right hand, I trained her to see such things as I have been trained. Very few are left in this world that can see such things, including possessions. But you do not seem to be like other demons or half demons, you simply are lost and have little control over your abilities so you seal them away." She responded.

"Why would you want to help me?" She asked.

"You are different. You are afraid of places such as this because you can cause harm to it." She replied.

"Did you study behavioral analysis?" Sally asked.

The two women smiled in amusement and answered, "We did."

"So you really think you can help me?" She asked.

"I believe we can. And we can help change God's opinion of you. But you must accept him, you have been resisting everyone, your family, you must accept them as your family but you also must accept the Lord as your God even though you resent him. Even Satan accepts the Lord but continues to resist him and tempts humans to turn against him. Furthermore, you must accept yourself. You have the mind to question your natural instincts but you must accept them and accept who you are instead of resenting yourself." She explained.

Sally frowned at this.

"You should at least try." Kia said to her.

"Alright. I suppose it won't hurt to try." She said grudgingly.

**Sorry about taking so long to post the new chapter. I am trying to update within two weeks but school is in the way and I've been busy, but I am still trying I promise! The climax for Part 2 is coming to a close and then the end of it before Part 3 will begin!**


	17. Chapter 17: Fires and Explosion

Chapter 17 Fires and Explosion

"Are you sure this is a real profession?" Ali asked her tutor Sandy who looked and acted like the definition of hippy. She even smelled of marijuana, not that that really mattered it had been legalized a long time ago, even before the traditions of Valentine's Day changed. Sandy had long red hair that she kept braided and wore colorful, comfortable clothes with flip flops.

"Of course it is. We are the people who run the Leaf and Earth day festivals. We make items ourselves and sell them and then we relax and hang together." She replied with a relaxed smile.

"What do you make and sell?" She asked.

"All kinds of things. Me? I make jewelry and other accessories. A friend of mine makes clothes. We also help out charities and give things to those less fortunate while using all natural items for our food and goods as well as go to protests." She explained.

"That's nice." Ali answered with a bright smile and went with Sandy to her bus that was parked in the parking lot at the park.

"Today you get to help me make jewelry, shoes and all natural food products and we are going to sell half of it; the profits and the other half of what we make we will donate to the local homeless shelter. We keep only what we need and right now we have more than enough. My friend Daisy will help you learn how to make comfortable shoes out of what we have gathered while Ted will teach you the ways of food that is both natural, healthy and tasty." Sandy said as they approached the campsite that had a strong smell of marijuana where two other young adults dressed similarly to Sandy and were both working.

Daisy had short blonde hair and striking green eyes and was sitting at the sewing machine. Ali immediately noticed that everything electronic ran off of solar power with solar panels on the top of the bus, she suspected that the bus was either electric or ran off of water. A fire in the fire pit burned with food being cooked over it along with more on the electric stove sitting out.

Ted who was sitting by the fire had short curly hair and wore sunglasses, baggy clothes and sat there barefoot.

"You must be the school student. I'm Ted, that's Daisy." He said with a smile and wave.

Ali returned the smile and waved back saying, "Nice to meet you, I'm Ali."

"Ali, that's a cool name. Names say a lot about a person you know? I bet you're a cool person." He responded.

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

"Are you ready to learn the ways of our misunderstood lifestyle?" Daisy asked in a perky tone.

"Yes." She answered.

"Wonderful! Come here and I can start to show you how to make shoes and clothes before we eat!" Daisy responded.

Iris road in the car to the training station for pilots. The second she met her tutor, Max, she hated him. She could feel his emotions, his irritatingly cocky, self-important attitude. All he talked about was himself and everything he claims to have achieved and how great of a pilot he was. No wonder they stuck him with the students, the man was completely annoying, who wouldn't do anything they could to keep him busy.

The man was also completely incompetent. He started off showing Iris how to fly a small plane with a simulator, even though she had only seen someone fly a plane once she had an excellent memory and could tell what he was doing wrong. She felt gratified when a different pilot, Max's intern Fred, corrected him so often that Max had become infuriated and left muttering something about not needing this crap.

Fred took over after that and he was actually competent, not to mention pretty cute with short, but wavy dark red hair, icy blue eyes and a cute, mischievous smile that said he liked to have fun and break rules. Although he did have a serious side, he took his job very seriously and made sure Iris understood the importance of keeping calm and knowing what you're doing when flying a plane, especially a plane that flew people or animals. He taught her how to fly a small basic sort of plane on the simulator before they moved to the real thing.

Of course Iris could only co-pilot but it was still a very different experience from flying on her own. It was noisy from the plane engine and harder to really get a good look at everything but otherwise it wasn't so bad. At least bugs didn't hit her in the face.

She didn't really like the landing process though, it freaked her out a little and the general fact of being enclosed inside a metal container didn't help much either. Like Alex, Iris grew up in the same environment. Caged and treated like an unfeeling object being used for experimentation, so being enclosed in a metal box was not a very good feeling.

_Just remember if something goes wrong you can always escape and even safe Fred too._ She reminded herself since they were the only two in the plane.

She wished she hadn't thought this because she immediately had the usual strong, unnatural foreboding feeling that overcame her when danger was coming. It wasn't the same as normal humans when they felt like something bad was going to happen, for Iris it was fact when she had this feeling there was danger approaching and saw a streak of black and blonde fly by with black and red right behind. An intense heat was brought with the two large flying figures that immediately caused the engine to overheat and catch fire.

"What was that?" Fred shouted over the roar of the flames and engine.

"I don't know! Is there a way to fix the engine?" Iris shouted back.

"Not from up here! I'll try to land it but go ahead and pull out the parachutes so we'll be ready to jump if we have to!" He shouted back so Iris got up and pulled out their two parachutes and got them ready the way she had learned earlier.

Knight sat in the Chiefs office, it seemed to be a slow day so she was pretty bored, eating a cup of jell-o while listening to phone calls and people talking about investigations or coming to the Chief about them up until something exciting happened. It seems that there was some kind of explosion in downtown setting half a block on fire. All available officials were to go there mostly for crowd control and to help with whatever needed to be done so knight hopped up and followed the chief to his car.

He turned on the siren and multiple cars drove off in the direction of the emergency. There were at least ten fire trucks trying to keep the fires at bay. It looked more like a gash was cut into the buildings instead of explosions but whatever happened the fires were huge and a major problem.

"How can I help?" Knight asked.

"This is not a time for you to get involved in anything, just stay here." The chief ordered her.

"Let me help, come on." Knight argued.

"No, stay right here." He snapped. She huffed but sat on the hood of the car and watched, knowing there was no way she could convince him that she could help but there was no way she would just sit back and watch if she noticed something that she could do to help.

An opening came when a woman was fighting police officers to get back into the building to get her child and she even started to swing punches. Knight ran over and managed to grab a hold of the woman's wrists and said, "Stop acting like a maniac! You aren't helping woman!"

Her outburst surprised the woman and she stopped and stared at Knight with a questioning, teary eyed expression.

"I know you're upset and worried but if you go in there all you would be doing is making it harder on the fire fighters who are trained for this. You'll likely get hurt and cause more problems for the ones trying to help like what you're doing right now. Calm down and wait. I know it's hard but you don't have much choice without causing more problems." Knight said to her in a calm, even, authoritative tone. The woman just nodded in understanding and sunk to her knees right there, sniffling and crying in worry until one of the fire fighters came out holding a small child. She immediately ran to them and followed as she took the woman's child to the paramedics.

Vi stood and watched models being coached on the runway, working on commercials or photo shoots. She had to admit it was pretty cool to see this stuff on the inside. She talked to different models and learned that many of them were extremely intelligent but they simply liked to model. She also learned how hard it could be to be a model and the varying pressures that it had based on what you were doing.

Even though throughout the day she was gaining a new respect for the profession she learned that it was not something she would want to do. Along with other models she herself was put into takes for commercials, photo shoots and was coached on the runway as if she were a real model.

Often she was praised but didn't understand what they liked about the things she was doing. She simply did what was comfortable or what she thought would be different. Modeling came fairly easy to Vi but she did have a taste of the pressures that they have on a regular basis and did not want that. Many said it was worth it but Vi would rather peruse another career and was not opposed to the idea of going to college to do so.

Suddenly the windows shattered and a line of the buildings across the street were aflame. A quick intense heat radiated through and was gone in seconds. People had taken cover and went outside to see what was going on. Many were already calling 911 and immediately emergency respondents showed up to help the injured, put out fires or rescue those trapped or take care of crowd control.

Vi went outside with everyone else and noticed Knight talking to a woman who was clearly distressed, she managed to get the woman to stop throwing punches and once she was reunited with her child Vi walked over to her.

"What happened here?" Vi asked.

"Some kind of explosion. I don't know any details yet." Knight replied.

"Looks like a big cut in the side of the buildings. What kind of explosion causes that?" Vi questioned.

"They don't but it seems no one has any other explanation for it." Knight replied.

Vi looked around and noticed a bright red something or other shooting up into the sky and caused a small plane to catch fire.

"I think that is the cause." She said pointing that the red figure that was almost out of sight. Right after Knight took a look it was gone.

"Did it just cause that plane to catch fire?" Knight asked.

"Yes it did." Vi replied.

"Seems you are right, as usual." She answered. Vi couldn't help but smile a little at that comment.

"What do you mean Sally is missing?" Alex demanded. She was finally able to leave the President Annoying and went to find Sally when one of the nuns explained that she went missing.

"Her father came to talk to her and neither of them ever came back. He wouldn't even come into the church and when Sally came to see who it was there was a strong tension between the two. He asked us to leave them alone and Sally never returned. But I did hear them yelling at each other." She replied.

Alex couldn't even express the feelings she had, worry, anger, frustration, guilt and a number of other things trying to let themselves out at once. She immediately took off running while calling Dib on the phone and quickly explained.

"I don't give a fuck what you're doing right now! Satan is either attacking or has kidnapped Sally so if you don't get your ass back to the school immediately I will reign so much hell on you that Gaz's attempts will look like silly little pranks made by three year olds!" Alex shouted in the phone while flying to the school and noticed two figures jumping from a plane on fire with parachutes.

"Okay! Okay! You're right! sorry, I'll be there as soon as I can." He answered.

Alex then called Zim and gave a similar threat while throwing in some begging and pleading until Zim finally caved, but he did sound glad to have an excuse to get away from his creepy mentor.

Alex flew around above the school both keeping an eye out for Zim and Dib as well as scoping for signs of Sally until a familiar figure came across the sky. It wasn't Sally but the ass-hole Henry.

"What do you want? Sally isn't here." Alex said harshly.

"No? Where is she? If you think about lying I will know." He responded.

Alex rolled her eyes and said, "She's missing, last seen with her dad, likely kidnapped so go tell your intolerable God that for me will yah?"

"Do not say such things about him." Henry snapped.

"Oh like you care." She countered. He glared, making it obvious that she was right, he was only obligated to say that.

"So what are you doing then?" He questioned.

"I'm rescuing her." She answered.

"A mere human-hybrid? You can't stand up to me, let alone Lucifer." He answered.

"I don't care I'm going to do it anyways. Sally is my friend who has been hunted for no reason besides wanting a life of her own. I know how that feels. She's my best friend so stay out of my way and shove it." Alex snapped before landing when she saw Dib and Zim approaching the school.

**Me:** Yes! This chapter is finally done! Again sorry for the long wait, school is a real bitch to me but the happenings of this chapter does indicate that the end of part 2 of 3 is coming to a close along with more demonic horror stuff being brought in. I have been anticipating getting into part 3 because that is where serious shit happens between Earth and the Irkens (whoops spoiler alter!)

While waiting for my sister to edit and review for me (impatiently waiting mind you) I felt kinda proud when I was peeking around the side of the screen to see where she was at, saw one word and immediately knew where she was at. :) Just a random thought.


	18. Notes and Apologies

Notes and apologies

This is going on all of my stories here, I deeply apologize in taking so long with updates, I assure you I have not forgotten any of my stories and I am not going to stop updating it is just taking me a while. I have times where I get writer's block (very badly as you can see) and even if I have ideas (which I in fact do for all of them) I just cannot get myself to write and I have been starting to get busy again with job hunting and helping family and all that stuff.

I deeply appreciate those who have been sticking with me even after taking so long on my updates, I am trying to finish a new chapter for all of my stories, but I'm not sure how good they'd end up being if I do seriously force myself and I am trying to put off other stories (that aren't posted) until I finish with all updates.

Again I am very, very, very sorry I have not forgotten any of my stories I'm just an idiot who can't get past the block.

Also a random note I might go through and redo each story (oldest to newest), correct any past mistakes, not make too many changes just clean them up and throw in more detail I might have left out and want to add or throw in some extra story and such but I will not do that until I've finished the stories (some will end sooner than others).

If anyone has any ideas they want to see in the story feel free to share them with me (specify story please), it might be able to help me get through the blocks as well and if it is not something I want to put into the main story then I can still write a side chapter with it.

Any characters I use that others have sent in will have a bigger role as the story progresses but since they were not part of the original story-line it will take a few chapters and such as minor characters before they play larger roles and they will progressively become bigger characters and I thank those who are allowing me to use their characters.

...I think that is all, I mostly wanted to apologize for being so slow and assure everyone that I have not abandoned them I'm just having a hard time with writer's block (it's not just the ones on here it is also every story I have, original and fanfiction). I do check the email fanfiction sends things to regularly so you can always send me a message and I will be back to you within the day (usually sooner unless I'm really busy) or I am also regularly on tumblr (send a message if you want any of my URL's although one is an rp account...that I'm on most of the time), so that is another place where you can quickly get a hold of me.

I'm sorry again and thank you for sticking with me and being patient, I really don't deserve readers like you all and I love you! 3


End file.
